Love Addict
by BecomeAliveAgain
Summary: Tawni and Sonny aren't getting along. Sonny decides to go home and leave So Random! But Chad figures out his feelings for Sonny. He has to get her to stay with him! But Sonny makes it a lot harder on him when he finds out she has a boyfriend! Channy!
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my dressing room. I expected to see Tawni in front of the mirror doing her makeup or something. But instead I saw Tawni lying on the couch staring at a picture in a magazine. She hadn't noticed that I walked in. So I walked behind her to see what she was looking at. It was a Mackenzie Falls poster!

"MACKENZIE FALLS?" I screamed behind her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY PURSE!" she screamed.

"Calm down Tawni it's just me!"

She sighed, "Oh it's just you Sonny!" she said waving me off.

"Yeah just me," I said, "Anyway why are you staring intently with dreamy eyes at that Mackenzie Falls poster?!"

"Oh," Tawni drug the word out, "No reason."

"Oh my gawd!" I screamed again, "Do you like Chad?!"

"Ewww! No! Are you kidding me? The jerk's all yours," She sneered at me.

I laughed an awkward laugh, "What are you talking about?"

"Just the fact that if I WAS staring at Chad you would have been jealous!"

"What? Me jealous? No! I was just wondering who you liked so much that was on that poster."

"Oh well that's easy it was Devon…" she dragged off.

"Devon?" I asked happily.

"yeah but I'm sure he doesn't like me."

"How…"

"Well…I was walking past the Studio 2 and I heard him talking about some girl…he said that he liked so much."

"Well how do you know he wasn't talking about you?" I was always trying to be optimistic.

"He said she had brown hair."

"Oh," suddenly all my optimism was gone.

"You know…" She said sadly, "you have brown hair."

"What? You think he likes me?"

"Why wouldn't' he? I mean you're ….nice…and your …caring…and he likes brunettes…and your. Perfect," she said crying into a pillow.

"No Tawni! I'm not perfect! Remember! I wear polyester pants!" I said knowing she hated them, "And I have a phone that moo's."

"He was saying how much he loved cows too!" she cried more.

Wow, someone from _the fall_ actually _liked_ me! Gross! I mean, they were all snobs. It was like prep school for the rich and snobby. Or an academy for the snobby and rich. I couldn't ever like one of them.

But then I remembered when I _was_ one of them! Sonny at the Falls is what Chad always called it. I scowled thinking about how Chad had come up with such a horrible plan to make Mackenzie Falls stay popular. I mean sure it was just like Chad to do something like that. But it still made me mad, but somehow, I wasn't mad for very long. Because then I began thinking about his sparkly eye, and his perfect hair, and his pink lips. That was so weird. And gross. Liking a Falls just wasn't me, it never would be. No matter how sparkly that eye was Chad wasn't pulling his charm on me. He thought it would work. But it never would. I'm just not that easy to win over.

I mean it was like Chad to be so devious, but for some reason I had always thought he would somehow exclude me from his evil plans. I guess I was wrong, majorly wrong.

"I can't believe he likes a girl from Wisconsin," Tawni cried as she brought me out of my thoughts.

"Tawni, it's fine okay? I don't like him…So I'll go set him straight okay?"

She just nodded.

I walked out of the room and began my walk to Studio 2.

I quickly made it there due to my running, I couldn't help but feel bored with out anyone to talk to. I put my hand on the door knob of the studio. The guard was yet again on break. Sometimes I wondered if the guy was actually even a guard.

I heard yelling from the other side of the door. So I pressed my ear to the door to listen in more.

"YOU WHAT!?" I heard someone yell, it sounded like Chad, but I didn't think Chad could actually yell that loud. I didn't know ANYONE could yell that loud.

"Dude Chad what's wrong with you?" I heard some guy say to Chad. So it was Chad.

"Y-you," Chad stuttered, "You just told me you like a random and you expect me to be ALRIGHT with that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah, you're always happy when I get a new girl."

"Wait…Hold on a second, you get a girl….did you get her?"

"Well…no. But I will."

"I don't think you will because I'm not going to let you date a random!" he spat the name like it was swear word.

"Are you sure you just aren't jealous Chad?" The guy asked, I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

Chad spat out a bitter laugh, "No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealous!"

"Sure he doesn't." I decided it was a good time to barge in. So I opened the big door and walked in. Chad stopped in his steps and turned to stare at me. I was guessing he was going to yell at me for barging in, but he didn't.

"Randoms," He spat Devon, who was the guy who supposedly liked me, "And he think I'm jealous. Of that?" He said with disgust.

"You're so insensitive, Chad." I said to him.

"Ahh not really. Just not nice."

I shook my head at him.

"Why are you here Monroe?" he asked me irritated.

"I wanted to talk to Devon."

"Oh, that's not aloud, Devon here is on patrol."

"I don't think so. I need to tell him something that's important."

"Ughh," he moaned, "Whatever. Just hurry it up. And leave once your done."

Chad left us alone.

"Look Sonny," Devon said, "I've been meaning to tell you something-"

"That you like me?" I guessed.

"Yeah. How did you know."

"Tawni told me."

"Oh," he said, "Tawni."

"Yeah. And I just came her to tell you that I don't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry but I don't."

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" I heard Chad yell from a distance. Then he covered himself, "Sorry, just won a football bet!"

"Ha-ha nice try Chad," I said, "but it's not football season."

"Drat." He said under his breath. I just shook my head laughing shaking off any thoughts of Chad's feelings.

"Sorry," I mumbled again before abiding to Chad's requests and leaving.

I sighed.

Chad was so weird. IT was like he was bipolar or something! Sometimes he hated me and sometimes he did that, where he gave me the impression that he liked me. It was so confusing! I couldn't ever understand Chad's signals that he was sending to me! It was like he didn't want me to know. I mean if he hates me, fine. But I sure would like to know if he likes me or not. I could never stop thinking about him these days and I just couldn't figure out why.

But at the same times my thoughts would get caught up in thoughts of Devon! With his shaggy black hair, and that Mackenzie Falls uniform was perfect on him, not quite better than Chad's. But Devon seemed to be so much easier than Chad. He apparently had no problem telling people how he felt. That was a breath of fresh air. He was so much nicer than Chad to, he would never hurt me in anyway, or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you!" Tawni yelled at me once I walked into the cafeteria sitting down next to her.

I scoffed, "What are you talking about Tawni?" I rolled my eyes.

"You told me you would set him straight!"

"And I did!"

"Is that why he sent flowers to us today? They said your name on them!"

"Tawni I had nothing to do with that! I told him I didn't like him!"

"So he's gonna chase after you! We need to find you a boyfriend or something!"

"No! No more fake dating."

"Did I hear something about more fake dating?" Chad asked from me.

"No! You didn't!"

"Really? You know I'm always up for it," He winked at me, laughing. I scowled at him.

"What do you want Cooper?" I asked him.

"Why Sonny," he said dragging his arm dramatically across my shoulder, "Do you insist I always _want_ something?"

"Well what else are you here for then?"

"You're right," he said sadly, "I need something."

"What is it?"

"We need you to guest star on Mackenzie Falls."

I laughed in his face, "I don't think so."

"I'll give you this," He said pulling a box out of his pocket. He opened the small box.

"Oh my God!!" I screamed. People stared at me but I couldn't help but stare at the beauty in Chad's hands, "A Stephanie Necklace?!" I asked wide eyed.

"And," he began reached back into his pocket, "This."

"Oh my God matching diamond earrings. Wait why are you doing this!?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," He shook his head, "I just want you to be happy at Mackenzie Falls."

"I-I-I don't k-know." I stuttered at the thought with being with Chad all day again, and seeing Portlyn more. She really was nice. I actually, dare I say it, missed her.

"What's not to know Sonny?" He asked grabbing my hands, "You and Me and Port, at the Falls. How great is that? I mean it'll only be two or three episodes Sonny Bunny."

"But Chad my friends?"

"If they're your friends they'd understand," he said hushing me.

I sighed, "Okay. Fine."

"Fine," He smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine," I laughed cutely.

"Fine," he said finally letting go of my hands.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh we're _so_ good!"

"Good," I said smiling. Then I walked away with my jewelry that Chad had given me.

I walked into my dressing room. I found the flowers that Devon had given me easily.

Dearest Sonny,

I couldn't help but pick them out! They reminded me of you so much. I just hope that you will change you mind about me, about us. Think about it will you?

Devon

I smiled at the note, it was cute. He was so sweet. I don't know how I couldn't like him. I don't know how I would choose Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC, the Jerk, The ambassador of Jerslovakia over such a sweet guy. But I couldn't help it. Chad just, captured me. Devon was sweet, but in a way, he was boring.

Tawni barged into the dressing room.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Yes Miss. 'I'll set him straight?'"

"I-I…Tawni I was wondering if it would be okay if I went on a date with him?"

"W-What? Sonny you said you didn't like him."

"Well I don't ...but he's just so nice! I don't think I can reject him like this its rude."

Her eyes seemed to water or something, "I…I guess its fine." She shrugged, "No biggy."

"I'm sorry Tawn."

I couldn't wait to tell him. But then I looked at Tawni and saw how sad she was. I didn't' want to be that bad friend that was just so horrible she didn't care about anyone, or anything. In a way I didn't want to be Chad. But I couldn't help myself. The worst got to me and I kept walking to the Studio. Ignoring the fact that my best friend was crying, and that I was the one that put the tears there in the first place.

I got to the studio and ran into Chad.

"Oh hey costar," he said nudging me. It was so weird how all of a sudden he was so nice to me.

"Hey…Guess what!" I said happily.

"What? Oohhh that necklace looks amazing on you," he smiled, "I knew it would."

"Thanks," I smiled, "And I have a date!" I screamed quietly.

"What?"

"A date…I have one! Tonight…with Devon."

"I'm sorry I thought you just said date," he said pointing to his ear. It was really cute, I couldn't help but laugh. He just smiled at me.

"I did."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's true….Why you jealous?" I asked smirking as I reached up twirling the necklace in my finger.

"Aww no," he said, "Aww Sonny loves my necklace."

"It's my necklace," I said.

"But I gave it to you."

"Someone else probably bought it!"

"No," he said serious now, "No I went out and bought that myself. I found it myself. I don't always have assistants you know!"

"Aww really Chad?"

"Yes really," He gushed at me, "You better get to that date you know?"

"AHH right! Where's Devon?"

"Dressing room I think." Chad gave me his signature smile before leaving me to go to his dressing room.

I found Devon. He seemed to immediately know why I was there because he said, "SO date tonight? Pick you up at seven?" He asked.

I laughed an awkward laugh, "Yeah." And then I left.

He was so much simpler than Chad. No arguing. No fighting. Nothing that was rude or ignoring. Just pure nice Devon. I found myself not being able for this date. But then I saw Tawni's face in my head again. I had no idea what was wrong it me. I would never have done this when I was in Wisconsin. I guess it was just the Hollywood air. I couldn't help myself. I mean its not like Tawni hadn't hurt me before right? I'm pretty sure it wouldn't even work out between us anyway. I smiled as I reached up, yet again today, for the locket that rested on my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own SWAC!

and umm thanks to Charly because she's helped me a lot through this story!

Chapter 3

Being Sonny was a lot harder than you would think it to be. Sonny, the person everyone thought was always that cheerful blissful girl, well that may not be me, but they just made it me. If they expect me to be cheerful, that I have to be cheerful. I mean the first day I got her I was happy, ecstatic, and well my name is Sonny. So the first day I get her I'm the sonny girl that everyone would expect me to be. But what happens when I actually hit a problem? What happens when I can't be my Sonny self? What happens when I'm _not_ happy? What do they think of me then? Well the thing is I don't know what they would think of me. So on my worst days that I have I still have to act all cheerful and happy. And Chad thinks I'm _not_ an actor. I act for my _life_, literally.

Now you may say "well what's so hard about being happy all the time?" Have you ever had a day where you just don't want to get out of bed? Where you can't seem to bring yourself to smile? Or when you walk but you feet still drag across the floor? Well that day was today for me. And I knew I was going to have to figure out _some_ way to make everyone think I was all happy and sonny today! But I could do it. I knew I could.

My date last night had gone great, but the whole time I just kept thinking of that taunting face of Tawni's. I felt like I needed to help her in some way. Like maybe set her up with a Teen Gladiator or something. I know how much she loves them. So I brought in a Teen Gladiator to the studios with me this morning. The guys name was Gunnar. He was well, huge. And he seemed to be really cocky. Dare I say it, cockier than Chad? But that was how Tawni liked it. No matter how cocky Gunnar was about him self, he would easily pay attention to a girl. _That _was the difference between him and Chad. Chad pays no attention to a girl, Gunnar would. So Gunnar followed me into the studios. I came to our Dressing room door and opened it. I walked into the room walking backwards, looking at Gunnar; I was having a conversation with him. When I turned around I screamed.

"OH MY GAWD!!!!!! TAWNI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? CHAD!?"

The whole time my mind was just saying _eww ewwww ewwwwww ewwwwwww CHAD?_

Yeah, Tawni had come love our couch as a place to make out and on top of her this time, it wasn't a gladiator, it was CHAD!  
I had always told Tawni to get a new place and time for her make out sessions. I never really cared that she was making out with guy after guy. But this time something inside of me told me that I cared.

"Oh my God," I whispered covering my mouth. She was making out with Chad! Chad, of all people! Chad! Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Was. Making. Out. With. Tawni. Hart.

"Tawni what are you doing?" I tried to bring my voice up to a normal level, but I could only seem to whisper.

"Sucks to feel rejected don't it?" She smirked at me.

"Tawni you're making out with Chad because I went on a date with Devon?! Why?"

"We all know how much you like Chad, Sonny. So I figured you should know what its like to get rejected my the person you like most."

"I don't like Chad," I said to myself, not Tawni.

"You can make excuses all you want, but I know how deep that went."

"I-I-I," Chad began to stutter, "S-Sonny…" He said looking at me.

"You can leave now?" I said bitterly to him.

"But-"

"Leave! Please." I whispered.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at his feet. "Fine." He obliged.

But I wasn't in the mood for our stupid little fight. When he looked at me expectantly and saw I wasn't going to say anything his eyes seemed to fill with some emotion that I hadn't ever seen Chad wear. It was like pain or hurt or something.

I couldn't look him in the eyes.

When he left no one said anything.

Until I finally broke the silence to speak to Gunnar, "Gunnar, I'm sorry but I think you should go. Have fun recording today okay?" He gave me an awkward hug and left.

I grabbed my bag and left the room, neither of us objecting.

I didn't' know where I wanted to go, but first I stopped by and told Marshall that I didn't' feel good and I wanted to go home. He said it was fine and hoped for me to feel better soon. I however didn't leave the studio immediately. I just started walking around in large circles. I part of me wanted to run into Chad so I could scream at him. But the other part told me to look at his eyes that I saw earlier and just run up and hug him, make whatever horrible emotion that was disappear. I couldn't believe that I liked Chad. I knew I did. But I couldn't. I mean come on he was just making out with Tawni, obviously he doesn't feel the same way.

My shoulders sagged as I came across the Stage 2 doors; the guard was once again gone. I heard the door opening, but never really registered what it meant until Chad was facing me. I kept walking, but I knew he was walking after me.

"Sonny," He began again. I didn't really want to hear what he had to say so I naturally sped up. I was about to turn the corners when he grabbed my wrist.

"Please," He begged me, "Don't run away, please."

"I'm not," I croaked.

"It's not what it looked like I promise!"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." He said going back to that jerk throb of a Chad Dylan Cooper.

"That's the problem! Because it DOES matter! And you know it does! But you to busy with trying to hold up that stupid jerkthrob rep of yours that you can't see that it means anything to me! You're so blind!"

"But it's just a rep-"

"I realize that. This is the thing. If I know it's just a rep, then why keep it up with me? I know it's fake. And I know the real you, why must you be that stupid jerk?"

"I don't keep it up."

"Yes you do…you'll let it down for a second then bring it RIGHT back up! It's as annoying as heck! And I'm tired of it. Okay?"

"Do you like me?" He blurted out.

"If I did it wouldn't matter," I said, "Because I'm not going to date a jerk like you, and you seem to be really into Tawni."

"No!" I almost screamed at me, "She invited me over."

"So you came over!?"

"I thought it had to do with you," He admitted.

"I don't think so," I laughed in his face.

"No, listen. She invited me over so I went. And she like…she just jumped on me! I swear."

"And why should I believe you? You always lie to me!"

"That's true I do lie. But I'm not this time!"

"It doesn't matter anyways because I'm leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are amazing! Thanks SOOOOO much for the review! I love you!

I don't own SWAC

This is just a little dream thing taht will connect to the story in a while

Enjoy :)

Chapter 4

_I felt like I was screaming. I couldn't tell if I really was or not because I couldn't hear myself at all. But my mouth was open as if I were screaming. If I was screaming I knew who it was toward. I was screaming at the guy who was walking closer and closer to me. Each step of his seemed to drag out longer and longer. His feet were dragging across the tile floor. His blue eyes pierced mine. His blonde hair whipped dramatically in the wind. I looked around at my surroundings. We were outside in a desert like area. There was sand under our feet. And nothing was around us. It was just me and Chad. I couldn't figure out why I was screaming at him. I knew what was coming, it would be another fight. Just like every other night. Every other meaningless night it meant nothing now. We did this always. It was like a routine. It was impossible to stop. It was stuck in our minds, we might not even want to fight, but we had to. We didn't know why we were fighting, but we were. Something inside of me wanted to scream at Chad, "People are getting tired of this Chad don't you KNOW that? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we stop this? Why can't we get through one night without a fight? I'm tired of hurting." I always imagined whispering the last part. But of course I wouldn't ever say that to the beautiful boy who was traveling closer and closer because I don't know what to expect from someone so insane! I kept telling myself that I was just being paranoid. It wouldn't matter anymore once I told him I couldn't live this way. I couldn't keep screaming without being heard! I couldn't live like this anymore. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get out of this desert. I wanted to go back home, be back in my bed, and be back with my mom. I wanted out. I didn't like this game anymore. When the boy reached me, it started. He was yelling at me, over and over again, repeating the same words we said each night. Why couldn't it stop? I screamed at him to stop but he didn't hear me. No one could hear me. I kept trying to fight his words with mine, but he couldn't hear. So I just looked down, and took in every spineless thing he said about me. I took in the comments where he said that I was stupid, that I was worthless, that I leave for all he cared, that his life was so much better when Mandy was here and not me. I would take in the comments where he would say things and then spit at me. None of it made sense to me. But Chad never made sense to me. He was the complicated jerkthrob that no one could ever figure out! I couldn't get over the fact that this was the guy I was in love with. The guy I had wanted to wrap his arms around me. This was the guy I wanted to marry some day. And here he was spiting comment after comment at me about how much hated me and how worthless and stupid I was. Then I looked up, and he was gone. And despite all the nasty things he said to me, I still couldn't help but love him. And I still couldn't help but want to run after him and kiss him. And I still couldn't' help the part of me that wanted to tell him that I loved him. And I still couldn't stop thinking about him. And I still couldn't catch my breath from the fire works that I felt just LOOKING at him. And I still couldn't help but want to hug him. And I still couldn't help that part of me that hoped he would come back. And I still couldn't help the part of me that said, "Who cares if he hates me, I love him." And I still couldn't help that part of me that told me to run away. And I still couldn't help that part of me that told me to stay where I was. And I still couldn't help that part of me that wanted to just be with him. I couldn't help that I was in love._

Oh and for those of you who want me to put CHanny in the story. I will eventually don't worry. Channy will be in place in probably four chapters probably 7 at the MOST!!! I promise it WILL happen. I just dont' want you guys to stop reading becuase its not Channy right now. THough you do get to see some of Sonny's love. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC

Chapter 5

I didn't understand it. I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Chad wouldn't let me leave. I was ninety nine point nine percent sure that he would have fought for me.

He didn't.

Because here I stood packing my every belonging in my brightly colored dressing room that I shared with my best friend, who was the reason I was leaving.

I couldn't figure out why no one was objecting to me leaving. Marshall wasn't stopping me. Nick and Grady were pushing me out the door. Everyone thought I have betrayed them by dating 'A Falls' How had Tawni not betrayed them by kissing Chad?! How did she NOT betray ME!? The person she called her best friend!

I guess friendship was something different to Tawni that it did to me.

I stood looking around my room. I realized something. Nothing had changed. I looked around again. Nothing PHYSICAL had changed. The room was completely empty like the day I got here. And I surely wasn't welcome, like when I got here. So nothing EMOTIONAL had changed. Chad still hated me like always. But unlike Chad I still loved him, like always. Each day I had thought I'd gotten better. But it hadn't. I was back to where I started. Back to square one. But this time I knew there was no hope of it all getting better.

I walked down the familiar hallways of the corridor. I knew where I was headed, but I didn't know why. I wanted to see Chad before I left. I HAD to see Chad before I left. It was like mandatory.

On my way down in the back of my head I hoped Chad wouldn't yell at me like he had in that horrible dream. But if he did I know it would end the same way. I would still love Chad Dylan Cooper with all my heart. I couldn't deny it to myself any more. But that didn't mean I couldn't deny it to Chad.

I mad my way to Mackenzie Falls set and the guard, who was actually on duty today, let me in with ease. I walked around the stage, Chad wasn't in sight. So I contemplated on whether or not I should go into his dressing room and check. I knew one thing though. No matter when my plane was coming. I wouldn't be leaving until I said good bye to Chad.

I started walking towards Chad's dressing room, but Portlyn stopped me.

"So I hear you're leaving today?"

"Yeah," I answered, slightly annoyed with her high pitched squeaky mouse voice.

"Thought so," she told me, but then muttered, "Chad can't talk about nothing else."

"What?"

"Nothing," she perked up.

I had heard it, just didn't know if i should believe it.

"Yeah, Well Chad won't be in until noon," she informed me.

"What?" I was naturally confused.

"You came to say goodbye right?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"He won't be here until AFTER you leave."

"Well I'll transfer my flights. My mom already left!"

"Let me say this loud and clear," she said putting her hands on her hips, "for you Sonshine He. Doesn't. Want. To. Say. Goodbye. To. You." She spoke to me like I was a two year old.

Right now I felt like a two year old though. I was running away from everything and everyone I loved. Since when did Sonny Monroe run away from her problems?

"Well Why not?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Think about it," She said dramatically. Well she WAS from the Falls. Then she left.

I stood there gawking at the now- gone- Portlyn in fear. Why didn't he want to say good bye to me?!  
I took out my phone and dialed number 2 on my speed dial. My mom was number one. Chad picked up after the third ring.

"CDC," He said as his normal greeting, "What Monroe?"

"Whoa slow down on the attitude please."

"Again I ask What?"

"Why don't' you want to talk to me?"

"What?"

"Portlyn said you didn't want to say good bye to me," My voice filled with a little more hurt than intended.

"Why say goodbye when you're just going to come back!?"

"I'm not coming back Chad!"

"Well I figure you'll come back when you realize you miss us all here at Condors."

"Chad I'm sure I will miss you guys but no you're wrong." I stressed to get my point across to the dumb blonde, "God, Chad, You are so STUPID! I'm not coming back! Marshall already has a replacement for me okay? Get it through you're head. I get on that place and I'm gone! Forever."

I didn't know why but suddenly tears sprung to my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a door in front of me open. It was Chad's dressing room door. I knew who was on the other side, too. So I turned around and scurried off hoping against all hope that he wouldn't come after me.

I reached my hand up to wipe a way a stray small tear that had fallen. When my hand fell back down to my sides limply I felt a pair of strong warm fingers wrap around me. It felt right. IT felt perfect. But I couldn't give into my feelings.

I turned around sharply.

His eyes burst wide open our of his eye sockets. His usual cold, yet beautiful, solid hard blue eyes had turned into liquid with concern.

"Why are you leaving?" he whispered shaking. I had never seen the high almighty Chad Dylan Cooper like this, like he had fallen off his high horse finally. I hadn't ever seen CDC so broken before. Lost for words. His fingers dangled over mine, afraid to grab my hand. But wanting to so bad. Chad had never been so insecure before, especially when it came to girls.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that Tawni hates-"

"Stay here then," he pleaded quickly. His empty hand, the other dangling on mine still, lies gently on my cheek wiping away my tears. But he just made more fall because of the tenderness. "With me, Stay here with me! At the Falls!" his voice kept breaking. It scared me. Chad was broken and that was a strange sight. But something in my soul said, "You did that. You brought out the real Chad."

That's a good feeling, but if this is the real Chad I don't know which i like better. Don't get me wrong the real Chad is great. But why is his voice breaking. Why is his voice breaking for ME!? Why is the real Chad about to cry over me? It was so confusing.

"I can't do that Chad!" my voice was sharper than I intended it to be.

"Why?" He asked startled.

"I have a life in Wisconsin. And don't forget about 'Sonny at the falls'!" I screamed at him.

"Sonny I was stupid okay! But come on! The thing with Tawni will blow over! You don't even like Devon. It's not like your dating him!"

I stood there silently not knowing what to say. I looked down at my feet. My hand was still being held by Chad's so I wasn't fiddling with my fingers.

Chad dropped my hand, and shoved his into his pockets.

"Maybe you should go," Chad said, "Maybe ALLISON belongs in Wisconsin because I don't know where Sonny went. But when you find her tell her that I miss her."

"Chad," I said gasping silently. He never called me by my real name!

"Well. I don't know. Sonny wouldn't have gone out with the guy his best friend liked in the first place," he shrugged unfazed.

But he was right I knew he was. But I couldn't help it. I had a chance to be with someone who wasn't an egotistical jerk. And I took it. And Devon was really nice! What was wrong with having a boyfriend? One that actually like me.

"You know PORTLYN does that. I know you know what i call her." Chad smirked at me, his jerk side was back. He was no longer broken. His guard was up. And he wasn't going to slip a chance to humiliate me.

I stared at him as tears slowly began to pour down my eyes again. "I'm not a slut," I whispered.

"Really Sonny, Really?"

This time though. Chad crossed the lines that we had carefully drawn. He went too far in his little game. And he might not be able to fix it this time.

A/N Just a reupload because the last one had TONS of mistakes in it

my Word thing wasn't working so i didn't have a chance to edit it


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: YAY FINALLY AN UPLOAD!  
haha sorry dudes for not having it up eariler i tried to get it up last week but i just couldn't find the time

and i haven't been on the computer latelly so...there the update hope you love it!

Discliamer: See last chapter.

Chapter 6

After I had said good bye to everyone, including Tawni, I had stet off towards the airport. My mood was rather foul because of Chad. And when a blonde haired boy, who also had blue eyes, sat down next to me on the place, I couldn't do anything but scowl at him. He looked friend though, so I softened my eyes when he looked at me. I didn't want to be rude. We talked on and off in the flight. His name was Dylan, figures, and he had little sister named Janni. His favorite sport was basketball, Chad's was too. I also was almost positive Chad had a sister though I'd never met her. I always heard Portlyn gushing over how cute, "Little Miss Daisy Cooper," was. I'm pretty sure Portlyn wouldn't be calling Chad's mom cute. Besides the fact Chad's moms name is Janet.

Dylan had always wanted to be an actor. I told him not to.

I had said, "Trust me it's not as awesome as we put it out to be. Sure it's fun when you're actually acting. But all the actors I know, "I said bitterly, "are jerks. You start out nice, but the press twist and turn your imagine. Then you eventually ending up like they put us out to be."

"How do you know so much about acting?" He had asked me.

"I was an actress," I answered, "I just quit today."

"Well, why?" Dylan was overly curious.

"You know what?" I said fake happily, "That doesn't matter."

"Right. Sorry." Then he didn't speak of acting anymore.

When I wasn't talking to Dylan I was either sleeping or listening to my music.

But towards the end of the flight Dylan surprised me with a question I didn't quite know the answer to.

He looked at me and had asked, "You know those 'jerks' must not really be jerks because you seem to really love them. Why did you really leave?"

"Is that really your business?"

"No. But come on your name is Sonny and you aren't 'sonny' at all. Something most of happened. You haven't smiled once this whole flight except," he said loudly putting his hand in the air, "When you were talking about Tawni or Zora, Grady, or Nico. And mostly Chad. When you talk about Chad your eyes sparkle."

I laughed, "Ha my eyes don't SPARKLE."

"Yeah they do. And you voice becomes soft and you look-"

"Okay," I interrupted Dylan, "You're crazy. I'm not in love with Chad."

"Oh but you are."

"Oh but I'm not," I said in a snobby voice, "I don't always have to be happy." I said sadly.

"I have a feeling that before you left Hollywood you _were _always happy though."

"Wrong! I was never happy when I was with Chad!" My voice had peaked some towards then end. "And I'm NOT in denial," I smartly added. Oh, but I was! I was so far in denial it seemed impossible. I was ALWAYS happy when I was with Chad! Even when we had those stupid little fights, I was happy. The only time I haven't been happy was when I was saying goodbye him, right when he called me a slut. Which I'm not. A slut, I mean. But even after that, I'm still not even close to being able to say that I'm not even remotely mad at Chad. No matter what he does I can never seem to be mad at him? He's Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's heart-throb. And as much as I would love to say that I didn't fall for his charm, I can't. Because I did.

Chad always apologized when he said something wrong (despite his saying "Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER says sorry, but I guess I broke that part of him to!). But this time I didn't expect an apology. When he goes that far over the line Chad Dylan Cooper DOESN'T go back. It's like the golden rule.

"Whatevs," Dylan said coolly, "Lie all you want. But don't forget I have the power of the Press."

I stopped in my tracks. He wasn't going to tell the press everything I just told him, was he?

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_ n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_ n_n_n

When I had gotten home Lucy had met me at the airport. We had screamed and screamed (even thought people were staring) until my phone rang. I grabbed it eagerly, hoping would be Chad. I opened it and grunted. It was my mom telling me I had to stay with Lucy for a week because she had gotten a call from someone in Hollywood and she was delayed. So we screamed some more until my phone rang AGAIN! It was mom AGAIN. She told me not to forget to put sun block on! I hung up and we went BACK to our screaming. Yes, we screamed, A LOT! But them my phone rang a freaking THIRD time. I picked it up and said, "MOM! Please STOP calling me! You're my minutes." I didn't mean to burst, but I couldn't help it. I just reunited with my best friend and I actually WANTED some time to talk to her.

"Whoa," my heart instantly melted. "Slow down there Sonshine."

"What Chad?" I instantly pulled up my invisible guard.

"Hey, slow on the attitude?"

"Chad, You're wasting my time, what do you want?" Lucy and I were just going to get smoothies."

"Oh," his happy mood turned dark, "So you left?"

"Yes, I left. Really Chad what is your problem? I left. You KNEW I was going to leave. What's the problem?"

"I-I-I j-just thought m-maybe you'd s-stay because…"

"No," I knew what he had wanted to stay, "I'm not going to stay just because we got in a fight. It's not like I need to make it right. I probably won't ever see you again anyway."

"Aren't you going to go on vacation?"

"Not in Hollywood. What reason could I have for that?" I knew I SOUNDED like I didn't care, but I did.

"You have friends down her, sonny! And we already miss you," he sounded sincere. But I knew better than to fall for Chad's Charm, I had experience in the area.

"I thought I did…but not anymore…I don't."

"Come ON sonny! This is CRAP! So you and Tawni are mad. GROW IP and get OVER IT! You aren't two anymore. Come back and work it out, please." He was trying hard to sound mad, but it only came out as a plea.

"I'm sorry Chad I can't."

"Why?"

"You know why! If I come back where do I go? I don't have a job anymore!"

"Get a job at Mackenzie Falls. Please!"

"That would just make her madder!"

"She'll get over it."

"_You'll_ get over it!"

Then I hung up, and Lucy and I returned home. Not before getting those smoothies though.

On the way home, Chad called me a total of five times. None of which I answered. I ended up just turning off my phone.

Tawni had texted me once saying she was sorry. But I knew that was because Nico and Grady made her. If she was REALLY sorry she would call me. Tawni isn't good with apologies, like Chad. But when she does apologize you know it's true because of her stutters.

But none of this mattered anyway because I wasn't going back. I would have no where to go. I mean Chad said that he had a spot at Mackenzie Falls. But I didn't WANT to be one Mackenzie Falls. The only good part about that would be getting to be with Chad everyday. But the people at the Falls are brats. And I didn't want to become one of them. But if I told Chad that he would say that it was impossible that I could become a brat.

It wasn't that I didn't WANT to talk to Chad because I did. But I knew that if I talked to him I would fall under his charm and he would convince me to come back. So I just didn't talk to him. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help it. I was trying to save myself.

I hated being rude, especially to Chad of all people. Before Chad's little break down, he was always rude to me. But when I was younger, before my gather died, he always told me to be nicer than necessary because I would never know what kind of a burden someone might be carrying. So when I met Chad the first thing that came to mind after he stole my yogurt was to be kinder than he may have deserved.

And now not being rude to Chad comes naturally. I don't even WANT to be rude to him.

Lucy and I were home now. All my fears of Dylan were gone. And Lucy and I were just about to do each others blind folded make over. I couldn't wait. I was just in Lucy's room getting our make up that was required. We quickly started our fun game. But Lucy interrupted us when we were putting on each others blush.

"know last time we did this we decided to go to Chad's Chadtastic birthday party instead. She said thoughtfully.

"Please, no Chad talk Lucy."

"I don't understand what the problem is with you and Chad."

"We don't need to talk about this Luce."

"Maybe we do. You're never this sad, Sonny. He's hurting you and he needs to know that." We finally pulled off our blindfolds.

"He does know. He just doesn't care."

"Sonny when I went to Hollywood I talked A LOT with Chad, Sonny. He cares about you. He cares _immensely _about you. Dare I say, he might even love you?"

"Lucy You are being ridiculous. Chad doesn't love me. Not like it would matter anyway. It's not like I love him!"

Our make up wasn't going to be finished today, I could tell.

"SONNY! You are so far in love with him it's impossible! You can't deny it anymore!"

"I'm going to bed," I said depressed. As I slumped my shoulders, I headed upstairs.

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_ n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_ n_n_n

I hadn't even been in the mood for Chad. I had just wanted to spend the day with my best friend, and never let it end. But she just had to ruin it.

I didn't think the moment could get any worse until my phone rang. I so stupidly picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice sounded drowsily, like I just woke up.

"Hey Allie," it was a special nickname Chad had given me last summer while we were all on our studio vacation to Canada.

"Chad, please not now. I'm really tired. Lucy just…"I trailed off.

"Hey." His voice was soft and comforting, "What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I whispered, "She just brought something up that I really am not in the mood for."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I yawned. I hadn't know how realized that my day really had been exhausting.

"Did you sleep at all on the plane?"

"Not much," I decided not to bring up Dylan.

Chad's POV

We drifted into a comfortable silence. I guessed she was about to fall asleep but trying not to. That would be rude of course, and Sonny Monroe doesn't do rude.

"Sonny, what would you think about me coming to Wisconsin?" I asked softly.

Her breathing on the other end was slow and steady. I was guessing she was asleep now.

"'Night Sonshine. Sweet Dreams."

But I didn't hang up. I stayed on the line listening to her breath, until I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N: Sooo I tried to make it longer...did that actually even work? Is it long or is it still to short? Reviews make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorrryyyy it took so long guys! SOOOOOOOOOO sorry. And sorry its so hey its something right?

Usual Disclaimers Aply

Chapter 7

Chad's POV

I'm so freaking tired. It's not even funny. It turns out those "five minutes" I thought I had listened to Sonny's breathing really turned out to be FIVE HOURS! I didn't actually fall asleep until midnight! I got up at 4 am. Chad Dylan Cooper DOESN'T function with only FOUR hours of sleep. It's impossible!

As much as I loved Sonny, as a friend of course, this COULDN'T keep happening! I need my sleep. I NEED IT! And if I don't get it, I think I might explode. And not in a good way! No, Chad Dylan Cooper will NOT be exploding with butterflies in his stomach today! No Sireee. It won't happen.

I couldn't take it! I needed to see Sonny! Which was HORRIBLE. OUTRAGEOUSLY horrible, it had only been three weeks, and I was already going crazy.

And what was even worse than that, you may ask. I'll tell you. She was STILL going out with Devon!!! They hardly even talked, but Devon couldn't do ANYTHING but talk about her. He was rubbing it in my face I KNOW he is! He's always hated that I looked better than him!

She never talks about him, but why would she? Why would she want Chad Dylan Cooper to know about her and her boyfriend? She would think I would go and spread it all over the media, which I wouldn't do. Sonny just _thinks _I would do that. I wouldn't. I'm her friend. I wouldn't do that! I know I'm just trying to prove this to myself that I wouldn't do it. The old CDC might have, but I really liked Sonny, as much as I hate to admit it. I actually care about her, she just doesn't see it. Even though everyone else sees it blind as day.

I shifted my brown leather jacket on my shoulders, trying to situate it the right way, but not succeeding. I sighed and just ripped it off my shoulder. I threw it on the ground of the parking lot of Condor Studios. I just stared at it hard and long. Eventually I sighed and bent over to pick it up. I couldn't believe how stupid I was being, beating up my leather jacket wouldn't help. I lifted the jacket over my head to slip my arms through there designated places. In the process my jackets slid roughly across my hair messing it up, making it go every which way.

I grunted, "Could this NOT get any worse?"

My jacket now lay on my shoulders comfortably, as I stood next to my new black convertible. I ran my hand through my hair instantly making the problem go away.

"Perfect, as usual," I said cockily. I bent over my convertible's door and got out my scripts and everything I would need for the day.

"Having troubles handsome?" I heard a voice behind me. IT sounded like Sonny!

I spun around quickly, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Sonny?" I asked. I saw the girl with brown hair in front of my eyes.

"What?" The voice I heard this time though wasn't Sonny's. It was Blondie's!

I closed my eyes quickly and opened them, still seeing the beautiful Sonny perfect as ever in front of me. I shook my head, and came to notice that it in fact WASN'T Sonny, but was Tawni.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "I am going CRAZY. I need to go home."

"Are you okay, Chad?" Tawni asked me, "You look like your about to boil over. Do you have a temperature?"

She walked closer to me and pressed her hand lightly over my forehead. I quickly swatted it away.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"Sorry." She said defensively, "But Chad, you're burning! You need to go home! I'll tell your producer. You need some sleep."

"Sure as heck I need some sleep."

"What did you do last night?"

"I was on the phone with Sonny."

"Really? I talked to her this morning and she sounded pretty tired, so I asked her about it. She said she went to sleep really early last night."

"It's complicated," I said unhappily, "I'm going home."

"Do what you must, Chad. I'll tell them for you."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. Then quickly got back into my car and sped off. I was going insane. I couldn't take it. I don't care if Sonny heard me last night or not. I HAVE to see her! I'm making a road trip.

NO ONE COULD STOP ME.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOT! I got this up faster than i thought! haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Quick Trip, Or Holiday In**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

I hadn't even told anyone I was leaving. I just got up and left. I was in my black convertible now. I had a single suitcase in the back, which couldn't possibly hold all the things it took to make me this amazing. I always told people I looked amazing when I woke up, just like that. I really don't though. This perfection takes work. I zoomed down the road at a speed that I'm pretty sure was illegal. That didn't matter though because no one, NO ONE, gives Chad Dylan Cooper a speeding ticket. It's impossible. Not a choice of life at all! In a way I was like Edward Cullen, but so much better. Edward Cullen was fake, and ugly at that. I on the other had was real and not ugly and I'm Chad. I don't suck blood either, so if you come near me, you have a chance of living. Besides the fact, who would want his grimy teeth on there neck. Honestly I can't understand what's wrong with this Bella chick. She must be insane to choose Edward Cullen of THE Chad Dylan Cooper.

None of that matter though. I would choose Sonny in the blink of an eye before I would be caught DEAD with Isabella Swan. Sonny would beat out ANY girl with me. I don't even know why, I'd honestly seen prettier girls. Sonny might not be as pretty in that way she was still beautiful in my eyes in ever way possible. I may not be perfect, but I see Sonny as completely and totally perfect. I don't even know what made her perfect. I don't know what attracted me to her in the first place. I mean who would have thought that Chad Dylan Cooper would fall in love with a girl in a fat suit?

I know, I couldn't even answer the question myself. I just know that I did! I fell for Sonny Monroe, and I fell harder than when I fell off my bike when I was five, and still had a normal life. Sonny now is making me want to have that normal life back, though I know I will never get it back. Once you become as famous as me you don't become NORMAL ever again! You're stalked for the rest of your life. It sucks. But as Jacob Black puts it in Breaking Dawn: Life sucks, and then you die. But for him of course life really did SUCK. My life really doesn't suck at all, except for the fact I have NO IDEA where Wisconsin is or where SONNY is in Wisconsin. That might be a problem.

The only thing I knew about Wisconsin was that it was somewhat east of Holly wood. But almost everything was east of Hollywood, it wasn't much help. But that's what I did. I just went east, and east, and east. I went nothing but east. I eventually came across signs that sent Wisconsin 200 miles, and such. When I say eventually I really mean EVENTUALLY because it took a matter of 20 hours. And it was now 11 o' clock. The Wisconsin signs were all pointing me to Madison. I think that's the capital, but I'm not really sure. I never actually listened when my mom home schooled me. I just dozed off with my eyes open. My grandpa taught me how to do that!

The day before Sonny left I had heard her talking about some place called Green Bay. I hadn't thought anything of it until I came to a sign that said:

GREENBAY, WISCONSIN –50 MILES

And then I was pretty sure that's where Sonny lived. Sure I still didn't know where her house was, but I'm sure I could buy a phone book somewhere couldn't I? It would be easy enough!

I never knew how far Wisconsin was. Now I wished I would have taken a flight. But I had a feeling inside of me that said I had to do this alone, without first class in tote. It was eleven at night, like I previously said. I was just about to go to a hotel, but I kept driving. I really wanted to see Sonny. If that meant that I drove a couple hours later so I could see her a couple hours earlier I'd do it. Though I was positive that I was now in the town of Green Bay in which I was POSITIVE Sonny lived in, everything was already closed. SO I had no way to find Sonny. No phone books. No newspapers. At 11:30 I decided to stop at a Holiday Inn for the night. I was in my room in a flash fully passed out, before I even got my shoes off, as sweet images of Sonny floated peacefully through my mind

I woke up the next morning flying through the hotel. I threw on pants and a shirt, not even to making sure I was putting them on right. I quickly packed my bad, and checked out of the hotel, not getting breakfast. I hadn't even touched my hair, and frankly I didn't even care. It was six o'clock. I got into my car and started driving around the small city.

I stopped at a Quick Trip to get a small coffee. I looked around to see if they sold phone books but they didn't. Then I thought of something. I could feel like light bulb above my head now. 411, information! I could call and ask for Sonny's address.

I quickly typed in 411 in my phone.

"Information," A bored female voice said to me.

"I'm looking for the address of a co worker."

"Name?"

"Sonny Monroe."

There was a small pause as I heard typing.

"She live in Wisconsin, son?"

"Yes."

"I don't see her."

"Well her real name is ALISSON Monroe."

"Well that changes things."

She started typing, "Ahhh here it is. 1587 NE 15th street Green Bay, Wisconsin."

"Thanks."

"NO problem, son."

And I was off. I was searching for her house all over town. I came to a 14th street, then found 15th. 1585, 1586, 1587, there it was. It was right in front of me. I climbed out of the car. I rang the door bell in a motion. I heard shuffling and then the door opened revealing a tired, but still amazingly gorgeous Sonny Monroe.

"…Chad?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"…Chad?"

Her brown hair was tucked behind her ear while two or three strands dangled loosely with her bangs. She was wearing black slick Nike pants. They looked almost identical to the ones I had worn to sleep every night on the Halloween retreat the studio had taken last year.

I slowly, but surely, took in her outfit and hair and make up, or lack there of. I didn't mind it. The fact that Sonny had just gotten out of bed and still looked amazingly beautiful was what struck me most.

"Chad!" her voice was some sort of angry. Whether it was because she didn't know I was coming or because she just got up, I didn't know.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find my house?"

"Ahhh I just wanted to see you," I smiled trying to stay calm.

"And my house?" She questioned again.

"411," my smile wavered a little as I saw her mad expression.

"You tracked my down through four-one-ONE?"

"…yeah?"

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I told you I just want-"

"Yeah I know what you said," she said with anger in her eyes, "I may be tired, Chad, but I'm NOT stupid!"

"What? Sonny I never said you were stupid."

"You expect me to believe that Chad Dylan Cooper just came all the way to Wisconsin because he wanted to see me?" she asked as if it was ridiculous to think just a thing.

"Well yeah, because it's the truth."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Sonny," My voice, I could tell, was unwillingly full of hurt, "How do you not believe that? You're on e of my best friends. Believe it or not CDC is pretty much a loner. I may be the actor of our generation," Her face hardened, "But I don't have many friends like you."

She moved away from the door so I could come inside.

I did so. She led me to a small bar area where she sat down. I sat next to her. She got up the second I sat. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed where I was.

She got up and went to the fridge. She pulled out some apple juice, her favorite.

"Apple juice?" she asked me.

"Nah."

"My mom would kill me if I wasn't nice to you so," she trailed off.

She got out some Coco puffs after she had poured her apple juice.

"So why are you here so early?"

"Ehh I woke up, couldn't go back to sleep."

"Hungry?"

"Nah I got Coffee."

"Chad," though I could tell she was still mad her voice softened, "That's not food. You have to eat something."

"It's fine."

"Chad eat," She said as she put her bowl of coco puffs in front of me.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I asked almost laughing.

"REALLY!" she laughed.

"Sonny," I protested. But I knew I was about to crack.

"Please?" She said lightly.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Thank You." She giggled lightly kissing my on the cheek.

It honestly wasn't out of the ordinary for Sonny anymore. It was a gesture out of kindness, not love. But it still amazed me every time.

"So," I recovered, "What are you doing today?"

"School," she stated grimly, "Boring."

"What school do you go to?"

"Home."

"What? Such a weird name for a sc-"

"No," she laughed, "Chad I mean home SCHOOLED."

"Oh," some how she always had a way of making me feel stupid, even thought it wasn't intentional.

"Today I just have to do math. I've already finished my weeks worth of Social Studies, Science, and English."

"Are you any good at it?" I asked her as I stuffed another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Not at all. I'm horrible at math."

"Don't say that," I stated simply, "Your brain will believe you. Besides math happens to be the one subject I excel in."

"So you'll help?"

"Absolutely," I answered.

"Thanks," she smiled, "And I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Forget it."

"Yeah, just forget it," she said dazed.

"No Sonny you have to minus x before you can add y."

She sighed frustrated, "This is to hard, Chad."

"No you've almost got it," I insisted.

"You've got -2x + 2y -6 = 0. You plus six," I waited for her to put it on the paper.

"I know that."

"Well what next?"

We were sitting at a small table in the kitchen, she had one small lamp on.

"I don't know," she yawned.

I got up and went over to the windows. I opened up the blinds to let the sunlight in.

"What are you doing?"

"Natural light is better for your eyes," I moved back over to her, "Take off your jacket," I requested gently.

"Why?"

"Your getting tired because you're warm. Sit up straight," Before she could ask why I said, "It helps your blood flow, making it easier for you to think and concentrate."

Sonny looked at me oddly.

"Just trying to help," I whispered.

She shook whatever it was off and began again. "Okay so minus six."

"Right. Now…"

"I have to…plus 2x?"

"RIGHT! So you'll have 2y=2x+6."

"So I'll divide everything by two!" she said confidently.

"Exactly! I told you, you were getting it," I told her in a proud voice.

"So what's the answer?" I asked her.

"y=x+3!" she smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Chad."

"Glad to help."

"My mom should be home in two hours. You want to make cookies?"

"Sure."

"Flour, sugar, chocolate chips…"

"Butter," I added.

"Butter," she confirmed.

"Water!" I laughed as I flicked some water on her face.

"Chad!" she laughed, "Yeah water."

She poured a cup of water on my hair.

"Okay you may have just messed up Chad Dylan cooper's hair, and I may really want to get you back but I won't because I want me some cookies."

She laughed at me and went back to cooking.

About an hour later we had a batch of cookies made, and we had tons of cookie dough left.

Sonny sighed, "Can't we just eat the rest of the cookie dough?"

"Well I guess so. When does your mom get home?"

"An hour."

"Let's eat."

"Not before I do this," Sonny said cutely as she dipped her hand in the cookie dough.

"What? Sonny no…"

But she threw a piece at me and it landed right in the center of my face.

"I got my cookies so your SO on!"

We began an all out cookie dough war. Sonny was majorly winning.

I was hiding behind the table. I put my hands up in surrender.

"You win Monroe, you win."

"Yes!" she said happily.

She had a piece of Cookie dough on her face, the only piece of that actually touched her.

"Sonny, you have a piece of cookie dough on your forehead."

She began to reach around her forehead but couldn't seem to find it.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to her gently wiping it off her face.

She blushed lightly like she always did.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled at her.

Her eyes locked with mine and I could see she was leaning forward, which only made me smile bigger.

We leaned in and our lips were right in front of each others.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?" I heard Sonny's mom scream.

I sighed as I released my gaze from Sonny, oh how awkward tomorrow would be.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY FOR LONG CHAPTERS!

I feel like dedicating this to someone...

Charley! 3

Chapter 10

After Mrs. Monroe got over the shock of her kitchen, she took a glimpse of Sonny and I.

"Chad?" She said happily. I don't know why but Mrs. Monroe has always seemed to like me. I figured she would have me for getting in fights with Sonny, but nope, she doesn't. "What are you doing here, Darling?"

"Just, uh, making, er, some cookies," I said awkwardly as I blushed.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Sorry about the mess Mrs. Monroe, I'll clean it up, no worries," I said hurriedly.

"Please, Call me Connie, don't worry. You and Sonny can just run along now. I'll clean up this mess."

"Really? I could-"

"No, Chad, It's fine." She answered.

"Well, okay," I stuttered.

Sonny and I awkwardly got up and shuffled our way out of the kitchen.

We walked in silence, out of her house and into the chilly autumnal air. It was November 15th so it's naturally cold. We walked a little ways down the road. We came to a small playground. When I saw that she had geared towards it, I quickly maneuvered myself over to the two swings that hung on the left side of the park. I sat down and began to shuffle my feet in the sand that lay under the two swings. She took suite, and sat on the blue swing next to my red one.

"You know," She broke the agonizing silence, "I used to come here all the time with my dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We had so much fun," She continued shuffling her feet and staring into nowhere, "When he left I came here every day hoping he would come back. And when he didn't I would get so mad. I would kick the slides and scream. It was amazing no one was ever there to watch. I'd go against t all the stupid little rules he gave me that I didn't want to go with, but I had to. The ones you get when you're five, like no going up the slides. So now when I'm mad I come here, but I just think about how much fun I had with him."

"Well are you mad now?" I asked.

"Well y-"she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Yes, I mean RINGING. I finally got her to change her ring tone. But now, it sings twinkle twinkle little star, except for when I call. Then its ME singing Touch My Hand by David Archuleta, it was her favorite song. She recorded me singing it and now it's her ring tone for me.

She took out her phone from her pocket. I couldn't see who was calling, but I didn't miss that frown that swept over Sonny's usual happy face.

"Who was it?" I asked as she pressed the 'ignore' button, and put it back in her pocket.

"Devon." She said with no emotion.

"Why didn't you pick it up?"

She shrugged, "Why would I want to talk to him?"

"Well he's your boyfriend."

"What? Chad. I broke up with him the day I left," she laughed, "What has he been telling you?"

"Well, not that that, that's for sure."

"He's been trying to get me to go out with him, but I won't."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"I just don't want to lead him on, you know?"

"Well why would you be leading him on? I thought you liked him."

"No, he was too pushy. And he HIT me a lot."

"He hit you?" My face went red. I didn't want to blow up, but that was just so hard.

"Chad," She said sweetly, "It doesn't matter. He didn't hurt me."

"He Hit you Sonny. That's usually considered being hurt."

"Chad, please don't freak out on me."

"Who says I'm freaking…"

"Besides it doesn't matter. I like someone else. Devon came off as nice, but turned out to be a jerk. The guy I like is the opposite, jerk first but really nice."

"Would he do anything for you?" I wondered aloud.

"I think so," She said nodding at me, "I think so."

As the day went by I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny's crush. I had completely ruled out anyone and everyone from Mackenzie Falls, sadly including myself. And Nico and Grady were out; no way would they come off as jerks. I only had one other possibility I could think of. The new janitor that had been working for two or three months. What was his name? Jacob? Or was it Jake? Wait, maybe it was Jack. Or was that Portyln's assistant? Ahh whatever. I was in the living room of Sonny's house 'watching' tv.

Someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"AHH!" I jumped up scared.

"It's just me, "I heard the voice of Connie behind me.

"Oh hey Connie." I sighed and settled back into the couch.

"Hun," She said worried as she sat down next to me, "Chad what's on your mind?"

"Soooo many things," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets (A classic Chad move, as Sonny put it).

"Anything to do with a certain actress?" She wasn't trying to brag or be cocky. She knew exactly what was going on in my head, she was just helping me get it all out.

"Yes."

"Tell me about her."

I didn't even remember I was talking to Sonny's Mom. So I began with an introduction, "Her name is Sonny. She's the most adorable think in the world. She's so sweet she wouldn't even hurt a fly. And the sad thing is I mean that literally. She's the funniest person I know. She brightens me life, as lame as it sounds its true. She can walk in the room and suddenly everything is fine. Nothing matters in the world as long as I see Sonny," I wasn't done, just taking a small break.

"Is she cute?" she asked.

"Cute?" I scoffed. "She's beyond cute. She's amazing she can't do anything without it being cute. She can frown, and I still think it's cute. Stupid cute," I spat.

"Have you ever met anyone life her before?"

"No!" I said instantly, "Never! She's one of a kind! There's nothing like Sonny Monroe! I want her to think the same thing about me though."

"Maybe she does and you just don't know it."

"Nah. She likes someone who's nice. I'm always so stupid because I'm nothing but rude to Sonny."

"That's not what she tells me. A rude person wouldn't help my daughter with her algebra when she's failing."

"Well I'm not just gonna let her fail. She'd never have the chance of coming back to Condor."  
"Do you want her to come back?"

"OF COURSE! I miss not seeing her beautiful face every day."

"Chad," I heard Sonny's voice from down the stairs.

"Yeah Sonny?" I asked dazed.

"What hotel are you staying in?"

"Uhh you know, I don't' know I don't have any reservations."

"Oh Sonny, he can stay here. We have plenty of room," Connie said to me.

"Is that okay, Sonny?"

"Um yeah I guess," she stuttered.

"Thanks."

She showed me to my bedroom. So I went downstairs and got my bags, which we had left in the kitchen when I came. Then I got ready for bed. It was only 8 o clock but for some reason I was wiped. I fell asleep instantly. In a much welcomed soft dreamless peaceful sleep. For once my thoughts weren't focused on a certain girl, but they were wondering about in La La Land as a song once put it.

I stirred in my bed aimlessly. It had been one of those nights where you're really tired and want to go to sleep, but your body won't let you. So I just stirred in my bed with annoying images of Sonny floating around in my mind. I say annoying because for once I want to be able to thin k in silence. As odd as that sounds. The room was a baby blue color. It looked like it would have been a little boy's nursery or something. White curtains hung from the windows. I stared at them, lying on my left side. I slowly saw bright sunshine seep through the curtains involuntarily.

I decided I would get up. So I kicked the covers off me revealing my bare chest and my blue plaid pants. My hand was unnaturally messy. I turned towards the bed, ready to straighten the covers back up. That's when I saw a small brown haired heard pop out from the covers.

"Sonny?" I asked in shock.

"Mmmm, yeah?" She sand tiredly as she stretched her oh-so-small fragile arms. Then let them lie on the bed as she stirred on the bed and stuck her face in the pillow.

"Sonny, what are you doing in my bed?" I asked not realizing she wasn't fully awake.

"Chad?" She asked drowsily.

"Yeah?"

"Chad! Oh my god!"

She was confusing me, she often did that. I had no idea what to do. She wasn't even talking about what I was. SO I walked to the side of the bed that she lie on. I peeked at her face. She wasn't awake! She was sleeping. So she was talking in her sleep? About ME!? What the heck is she dreaming about! But I had a good idea the second the words came out of her mouth.

"I love you too." She whispered.

She came down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Sweet dreams?" I smirked.

"Confusing dreams."

"Confusing in a good or bad way?"

"I-I-I can't Decide," She stuttered.

"Well whatever it was," I said as she came over to me, "I'm sure you'll figure out soon enough."

"Yeah."

"I made you breakfast."

"What?"

"Breakfast. For you. Just the way you tell me you life it."

"Oh Chad, thanks," she was dazed. Her eyes were glossed over with thought. Her hair was strung over her face with worry. Her dreams were getting to her.

"Come here," I told her as I patted my lap.

She hesitated, but finally sat on my lap.  
"What's the problem Sonny?"

"I don't know.

She laid her head against my shoulder, "Life's just so confusing."

"Maybe you should start out by telling me your dream?" I suggested.

"NO!" She said instantly. But then she went on, "It sounds ridiculous."

"Sonny, I won't judge you. I'll even keep the smirk off my face."

She turned around on my lap, she was straddling me. My breathing kicked up a notch. She shyly stuck her face into my chest. I heard her mumble something quickly.

"What?"

She mumbled again.

"Sonny I can't hear you."

"It was about me and you, Chad."

I don't know why, but when the words came out of her mouth I was surprised. As if I didn't already know that.

"I know," she hurried as if I were mad or something, "Its ridiculous, crazy, insane."

"Sonny…"

"You don't have to talk about it okay?"

"I think we may NEED to talk about this."

We were silent for a while, sitting awkwardly.

"Umm You should, well um, eat."

She nodded and began eating mechanically.

Soon she stopped eating. Just staring at the food. She looked up at me.

I didn't know what got into me, but I was leaning towards her in a second.

She looked confused, but didn't object.

Suddenly she must have figured it out because she got to her feet and ran away. To her room, I suggested silently.

I ran quickly after her to her room.

"Sonny?"

"Go away."

"You don't have any school work left this week do you?"

I know off subject but I have my reasons.

"No."

"I think we should go on a trip then."

She didn't answer for a while.

So I went on as I whispered the words, "To Hollywood."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"H-Hollywood?" she stuttered.

"Yeah."

I heard stumbling on the other side of the door as she silently opened the door.

"I don't think so," she whispered.

"Sonny"

"No, Chad…They don't like me there, I'm not fit for Hollywood."

"Sonny!" I said exasperated. "What do you mean we don't like you," I really have no idea what had gotten into to me lately, all this passionate crap, and because of the girl in front of me, who thought we didn't like her. "We like you Sonny we ALL do. We like seeing your bright and sunny face of yours, without it we're … bland."

"Stop," she said forcefully and then continued, "saying 'we' because I know well that YOU don't feel any of those things," ouch, "You don't care about me, you just want to MAKE me think that because you want me to fall for you like every other girl does…you know what? I'm not every other girl. It won't work," she said stubbornly, "I'm not going anywhere."

A spark of fire flew through me, not because of sparks, because of anger. I'd never been rough with Sonny before, I'd always thought she was too fragile for that. But I'm not like I usually am right now am? That's just want I said to myself as I roughly grabbed her face in my hands, that's when the OTHER sparks flew. I even felt the urge to cuss at her, but I refrained.

"What do you mean I don't care about you sonny?" I yelled at her as I looked right into her eyes, my hands still roughly holding her cheeks, "If I didn't' care would I be HERE? If freaking Wisconsin, Chad Dylan Cooper had NEVER been anywhere but the almighty Hollywood and yet here I am. And you know WHY? Why am I here Sonny, huh?" I continued yelling, ranting on and on, "I'm here because of you, a little small town girl from Wisconsin who must of thought it was funny…that…maybe she could…control…or manipulate Chad Dylan Cooper or something. Who thought she had the power…or authority," I spat at her, not literally of course, "to do such a thing," My face was bright red and I could feel Sonny trembling under my hands, "I don't know, maybe she thought it would be …funny to…turn Chad upside down…I don't' know…or maybe she wanted to make me think she loved me and then crush me….but I don't know…and it doesn't matter anymore because-"

"Chad," she said softly, "you're hurting me."

At the sound of her voice I stopped touching her instantly, but kept ranting, "It doesn't matter anymore anyway," I whispered, "because whatever it was she wanted to do to me, she must have succeeded, because I have never seen CDC like this me for. But Sonny, sonny, you have NO idea how much I care about you, sure I deny it left and right but would I really be here trying to get you to come home if I didn't care about you. If I didn't care about you I would care about the look on Tawni's face I see EVERYDAY when she comes into the cafeteria hoping to see you and then she the tears spill down her face when she realized you aren't coming back. If I didn't' care about you I would care that Tawni is sad. I would care that ever ditsy dumb PORTLYN misses you, even though I know you miss her to. But I do. I do care about you Sonny…you just don't know…I don't know how…but you don't."

"You're lying," she said quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

I sighed, "I'm done," I whispered, "I'm sorry, Sonny, I thought I could figure this out, but I can't, I'm done fighting….whatever this is." I looked at the ground as I slowly turned around, "Think what you want… Have a nice life Sonny Monroe."

And I began making my way down the stairs.

"Does she really miss me?" I heard Sonny whisper, "Tawni, I mean."

"Yeah, have you ever seen Tawni cry before?"

"No," I began walking back up to her.

"When she cries," I said now looking at her face, "She doesn't cry she bawls. She does it every day, Sonny. She's about to get kicked off the show, she can't act anymore…the same why I can't…and everyone else, Condor's is seriously going down the toilet without you."

I sat down on the floor as Sonny sat down on me her legs to either side of me. She began playing with my fingers aimlessly.

"Chad, stop lying."

I lifted her chin to look into my face, "Do I look like I'm lying, or kidding in anyway."

"No, but your good at hiding things."

"Okay, Sonny, Darling," yes I just said Darling, "If I'm lying then why would the Actor Of Our Generation look like this…on the latest episode of Mackenzie Falls?" I asked as I got her up and turned on the TV in her room and sat on her bed.

She just stood beside me watching.

"It's gotten so bad that they don't show episodes any more Sonny, they show the bloopers because people watch because its funny. Portlyn's not doing well either."

She looked at the screen as the words flowed through my mouth.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," Sure I got the line right, but it was completely emotionless, so UN Mackenzie Falls like.

"But Mackenzie, we're meant to be." She looked annoyed at how horrible I was doing.

"Shhh," I put my hand up to tell her to be quiet but ended up slapping her instead.

"Oh my God, Chad," Sonny yelled, "Why did you slap her!?"

"I didn't mean to…" I knew I sounded ashamed.

She kept watching as I continued making a fool of myself.

"I can't watch this anymore," Sonny said as she turned it off.

I walked out of the room ashamed of myself, "I have never done that bad before, Sonny, It's so humiliating, to have that on the TV every week…it's horrible."

"Don't you know a way to make it better?"

"I only know one way to make something better because I know what caused this, but it won't work. She doesn't want it that way."

"…She?"

"This. This…girl."

"Okay, Chad that's ridiculous you've said it yourself every girl wants you…you're the Heartthrob that everyone loves."

"You don't, do you?" I shot back at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked scared of his answer.

"What do you want it to mean?" He retorted.

"NO! NO! NO! CHAD! NO! No more of your reverse physiology crap…what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"GAHHH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!! COULD YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!?"

"Fine."

"Thank You…be straight forward with me please? What do you mean?"

"It's not that easy Sonny."

"Whatever, its always been easy for you to lie before," She started shaking, "Lie to me again. I don't care! I just don't want that to mean what I think its supposed to me. Please! Lie to Me! Make it believable like you always do!"

"I …umm…it… well it means…umm that your….stupid…for umm not falling in…err…love with me."

"That's the best you can do? God, you have gone down in your ratings."

"I'm sorry, Sonny that I'm not fluent in lying anymore."

"I…I think you need to leave."

"No, I'll tell you what it means okay!?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine, now stop stalling."

"Fine."

"CHAD!"

"Sonny," I smirked.

"Tell me or your leaving."

I took a deep breath for a minute or so, "It means that I wish you were in love with me."

"Well duh, you want everyone to be in love with you."

"No, I want you to be in love with me, because I think, I might…well…be in ….love…or something…with you? I mean…I ….I well I…Like you…a lot….to an extant… I mean…I don't …love… you…I Like you…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SPOV

"Wait," I said, "So you're saying CDC is in love…or likes, sorry, the little Wisconsin girl? I thought CDC didn't do the confessing, the girl did."

"True, but I'm not CDC, when I'm with you I'm just …Chad."

"Since when have you just been Chad to me?"

"What does THAT mean?" he smirked.

"I guess it means I like you back," I laughed.

"I still think we should go to Hollywood."

"Chad…Please don't…I really don't want to go back."

"Even after all I just showed and told you?! Sonny I can't stay here forever."

"….Well why not?"

"Sonny, I have a job."

"That sounds horrible, an 18 year old having a job."

"You had one to Sonny. So Random meant a lot to you and Mackenzie falls means a lot to me, I can't just leave."

"But you can leave me?" I asked hurt.

"Sonny don't do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Sonny, I can't pick between my job and you."

"Well isn't a person a little more important than a show?"

"Aly," he pulled out that special name. Before I could even go into the trance I started yelling at him again.

"No, No! Chad don't CALL me that when I'm mad at you! You know what that does to me! Don't!"

"Aly," he said again with a sexy smirk on his face.

I couldn't help myself; I exploded as I roughly pushed Chad on the chest. He didn't stumble back but an inch. That didn't stop him from doing something though. He grabbed my face tighter than he had before as he jerked my head around.

"You're so annoying!"

"I'm annoying?" I yelled at him, "At least I'm not a conceited jerk."

"No, your right you're WORSE!"

"What's worse than YOU!?" I yelled trying to break free of his hold.

"I'm not bad!"

"This would NEVER work out!" I spat right in his face.

"Who said it would!?"

"I don't know, I had some hope."

"But it WOULD work," he disagreed, "This is what we do! We fight constantly. I tell you when your being a arrogant stuck up BITCH and you tell me with I'm being a pain in the ass!"

He'd never cussed at me before.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he let go of me.

The fire, metaphorically speaking, died right in front of us.

"I feel strangely like Noah and Allie."

"Who's that?"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAVEN"T EVER SEEN THE NOTEBOOK."

"Nope. Never."

"We're watching it. NOW!"

"Ugh please Aly I don't want to watch a chick flick."

"It's got a naked chick in it."

"Ohh I'm so for that."

"CHAD! You're so gross."

"Awww I'm sorry babe!"

"Babe?"

"What am I not aloud to call you that?"

"I don't care."

"Okay then, babe," he smirked.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"But you sooo love me."

"Stop pushing your luck," the anger never stops building when I'm with Chad.

"Can't push what you never got. I'd much rather just talk to you Sonny, that watch a movie! Why don't we go on a date or something?"

I contemplated. I looked at him in the eyes. I felt myself slowly melt into him.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Fine," he smiled.

I felt very, how to say it, bold. Bolder than ever before as I leaned towards him, for the first time.

"Sonny Monroe, what are you doing?" Chad said smirking.

I sighed, "Shut up and kiss me!"

"Your wish, my command," He saluted me.

Our lips quickly connected. Sparks flew as if the fire has simultaneously sparked and was now new.

His tongue gently brushed with my bottom lip as I decided to tease him. What? It was fun, I couldn't help it.

He kept on begging me and begging me, but I wouldn't budge.

Finally he gave up as we quickly broke apart and then quickly went back into a full make out. Before he couldn't keep begging I began to bite on the bottom of his lip. I knew I was driving him crazy, I knew what I needed to do to make this guy go crazy.

"UGH SONNY!"

I abruptly pulled away, and I didn't miss the flash of sadness that crossed his face.

"Problem?" It was my turn to smirk now.

"Sonny, you drive me crazy," he said out of breath.

"I know," I said as I lie down on the couch.

He got on top of me and whispered sexily into my ear, "I can't stand you. This is the time where I say 'Sonny you're being an arrogant stuck up B-'"

"I know," I said breathing heavily as I kissed him again.

But this time I let him enter, and God, it was good.

"Allison Monroe, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Chad Dylan Coo-"

"Just, Chad."

"Right."

"But you still drive me crazy."

"Same."

"So that date?"

"…let's just watch a movie," I wondered as Chad easily agreed this time.

"As long as I'm with you."

CPOV

I realized that I still hadn't gotten Sonny to agree to Hollywood, but one step at a time right!?

I finally had Sonny and at the moment that was all that matter.

I had to make it last while I still had her, you never know with hormonal teenagers right?

The movie started, and I quickly realized it wasn't even bad, Sonny was right there was a naked girl in it. But with Sonny in my arms I wasn't even looking at her, I was looking at Sonny the whole time.

I couldn't get over how much I loved the girl that I finally had. And that was the best part; I could finally say she was mine. When I get jealous I don't have to hide it because I can be fully jealous; it will seem normal. That was aloud. I could now tell her she was pretty. I could tell her I that she was beautiful. I could tell her I loved her hair. And that her eyes hypnotized me. I could tell her I love her. I could play with her fingers. I could hold her hands. I could twirl her hair in my fingers. I sit with her. She could sit ON me. I could hug her. I could go on dates with her. I could KISS her. I could do so many things that I couldn't do before and I could go on FOREVER. Sonny Munroe was MINE. I could say it out loud. I could tell the whole world, and I wouldn't care what the paparazzi say about me, as long as it doesn't bother her. She meant the world to me the day I met her, and now I could tell her that. I could have the most meaningful conversations with her without it seeming weird. I didn't have to worry if anyone found out that I liked her anymore. I could hold her, that's all that mattered to me. She held my heart, whether she knows it or not, I just hope I hold hers too.

Unnamed POV

He just has not idea what he's getting into. Sonny Monroe has the biggest mouth every, she should stick to a script. And people say I'm stupid, I've got DIRT, baby, and he can't stop me from doing anything about it. Tween Weekly has got there hands full. I couldn't wait to see her face when she sees this. And then the name plastered EVERYWHERE.

Another Unnamed POV

Apparently she was stupider than I thought; I never thought I'd get away with it. It's almost like I was trying to assassinate the president. But yet I had succeeded. Tomorrow, Sonny Munroe is going down. She doesn't even know it. It's a good thing I didn't tell her I was a Mackenzie Falls Fan. Number One to be exact.

OH YAY DRAMA!  
lol

sorry! Channy's life might not be perfect for a while lol

I promise tho! Next chapter WILL have a GREAT peice of channy in it! with some drama to!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sonny," I whispered as I snuck up to her bed the next morning. "Sonny, Honey, wake up. Its time to get up."

"No," she whispered, "Five more minutes Chad."

"Five more minutes would make us late," I said as I rested my hand upon Sonny's cold, red, cheek.

"Late for what?" she groggily spoke, "We don't have rehearsals."

"Well, yeah, I mean we're not in Hollywood anymore, but I'm talking about plans for lunch."

"Lunch? What time is it Chad?"

"Eleven Thirty."

"_Eleven Thirty_?" She groaned, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did, right now."

"Ugh," she groaned. She pushed the covers lazily off her body, instantly shivering. "Why's it so cold?" she asked.

"Its Seventy Five degrees in here, Sonny, it's far from cold."

She opened her mouth, but pushed away the thought. She continued to get up and about. She went to her closet and looked around. "Who do we have plans with again?"

I chuckled, "My mom."

"Wait, why's your mom out here?"

"She's visiting her sister, who lives here for some reason."

"Should I wear a dress?"

"You should wear…" I trailed off as I joined her in her closet. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist, it was tiny, really tiny, like teeny tiny.

"Have you lost weight, Sonny?"

"Umm…maybe…a…little," she shifted awkwardly in my arms.

I pushed it aside thinking it was just her girly insecurities.

I continued searching anyway. "You should wear this." I indicated at a dress. It was blue on the top, and had a black belt that then puffed out into a black and white almost checkered pattern, it had pockets on the sides. I loved the dress, she had wore it when I had come to the prop house to tell everyone that I had gotten a signed deal for my Prank'd show, of course that was all just a prank though.

"Well, okay," she said uncomfortably.

She was acting strange and at the time I had no idea why, so I kept shaking it off.

I left the room and she changed. When she came out of the room, the dress looked all wrong. I mean sure she still looked beautiful, but it wasn't fitting her the right way. I didn't say anything but kept thinking about it. When I walked towards her to give her a kiss I realized what it was. She had lost weight, so much to where the dress didn't even fit her anymore, if it were strapless it would have fallen right off her.

"Sonny," I began, "What's wrong? You…you've lost weight, a lot of weight…"

"It's nothing, Chad, just a little weight loss."

"That's not a little, Sonny."

SPOV

Chad had always been a worry-wart. He never stopped worrying. So toady when he began worrying about my little count of weight loss, it wasn't any different. But this bugged me. My loosing weight wasn't by choice and he needed to realize that, without, might I add, my telling him.

"I'm fine, Chad!" I exclaimed, "It's not important."

He opened his mouth to argue, but I think he thought better of it.

"Does it really look that bad? I know it doesn't fit me right."

"You look beautiful."

"What will your mom think?"

"It doesn't matter what my mom thinks, Sonny."

I stayed silent for a moment. I felt my heart pulsing through my veins quickly, and it wasn't because of Chad. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before Chad noticed anything weird.

Chad finally started walking towards the door. HE had informed me that we were eating at Olive Garden. It was weird, he talked to me like he had told me this all already, but yet I couldn't remember a bit of this information. I felt so odd, and out of place for some reason.

We arrived at the restaurant and were met by his mother. Her smiling face annoyed me, because I knew that it was fake.

"Ahhh Sonny darling so nice to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Cooper."

We got to eating and we spoke quiet a bit, though it was just between Chad and his mother. I spoke seldom. I began to wonder if maybe Mrs. Cooper thought I was mental, but she kept smiling at me nonetheless.

About half way through the dinner I dismissed myself to the ladies room to be alone for a moment.

CPOV

Sonny had just left for the bathroom and I stared at my mom wondering what she thought of Sonny so far.

My mom surprised me.

"I don't like her," she said looking at me sternly.

"What? Mom, why?"

"She's got a bad reputation."

"Mom, have you gone crazy? Sonny is the most innocent person I know. Are you sure you're not talking about Portlyn?"

"Well, have you not see the article?"

"Article?"

She shoved it into my hands sighing.

"Whatever it is," I began without looking at the paper, "I'm sure its not true – Oh my god, that's not Sonny? That's not ME?"

"Really? It looks a lot like you and Sonny, care to explain Chad?"

It was a picture, of Sonny and I in…bed? But that was impossible I'd never even slept in the same bed with Sonny before. Under the picture was a capture of course, but something shocked me. Farther, beyond the caption were two names. Both seemed familiar. _Portlyn and Dylan Hoops_, it read. Now Portlyn, of course, I know who that is, but Dylan on the other hand… It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it until something popped into my head. Sonny's flight, she had sat by a guy named Dylan Hoops. What a jerk!

"Mom! It's not true! I wouldn't do something like that to Sonny! We wouldn't do that! We're responsible, she's responsible. Do you not trust me?"

"Don't play that card on my, Chad."

"What? Mom! She's different! Mom, please, believe me," I pleaded.

"Chad, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"A mistake," I nodded solemnly, "Sonny isn't a mistake," I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, as my pulse raced faster and faster. I've always been somewhat of a mommy's boy. I loved my mother dearly. But if my mom asked me to break up with Sonny, the line would stop there. I would NOT break up with Sonny. Most definitely not over a stupid tabloid either. It just wouldn't happen. Sonny means the world to me. She occupies every thought I think, she always has, in some way or form. Breaking up with her, would hurt everyone. She wouldn't have her best friend anymore, well one of them, the other being Tawni. I would be crushed, I would go into complete full blown out depression. Which means that the fans would suffer because of my horrible acting. Which means I would loose my job which would basically make my family go broke. No, not basically it WOULD make us go broke, we'd have to move back to, shutter, Montana.

Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper is from MONTANNA.

Then, I realized as an after thought, some newbie would beat out Chad Dylan Cooper. Justin Bieber or Zac Efron! Which just couldn't happen!

I opened my mouth one last time to plea with my mom, but she cute me off:

"Look, Chad, I don't want you to break up with her," –deep breath- "if she really makes you happy."

"She does mom."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"I'm trusting you, Chad."

"I know, Thanks."

I heard footsteps off in the distance so, I turned around to see who it was. It was Sonny. She looked horrible! Like she just threw up or something and her walking was off. It looked like her head was spinning. She must not feel too good.

I got up quickly and walked over to her. Her eyes weren't steady, they were going crazy. She looked everywhere in an instant. When I reached her, she linked her arms over my shoulder, as I felt her knees go weak under her.

"Sonny!" I asked her in a panic, "Sonny what's wrong?"

She said nothing at first she just continued to get worse and worse. When people say that someone's face goes green, they aren't kidding. All the beautiful color in Sonny's face drained, as she looked lifeless. Her face was greenish purple. I don't know how she was even standing.

But as she wanted to speak she let go of me just a bit, to where she wasn't choking me.

"C-ch-chad." She choked out.

Then she collapsed to the floor.

A.N:

Okay guys, so since i know you all are Channy fans, cause your reading! well I have a youtube channel and its not very popular right now! lol i have five Channy videos up and iwould love if you watched them. Please! lol My channel name is "Hawknelsonlover12" and then you cna just watch all my videos on it :) Thanks

Hope you enjoyed the chapter(: Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well, what's wrong with her?" I frantically asked the doctor.

"Well, we aren't sure yet. We know why she fainted, but there might be something more to it," Dr. Green said calmly, in a monotone, "We have our hunches, but we aren't sure."

"Well, what's the hunch?"

Dr. Green and I were standing just outside of Sonny's room, she was sound asleep. Sonny had been asleep for two hours, in midday, which worried me. Sonny was a morning person, like you'd expect her to me. She could get up at five a.m. and still have a bright sunshiny face. So the fact that she'd been sleeping for two hours when its NOT night, worried me.

"We'd rather not say until we're positive."

He wasn't going to tell me anything else, I knew it, and it aggravated me. She was my girlfriend; I ought to know what's going on with her! What is he just not going to tell me, and then I talk to Sonny just to find out that she has CANCER!? I don't THINK so. It's not going to go that way.

He left my side quickly to go 'hypothesize.' I hated science.

An hour or so later, Sonny still being asleep, Dr. Green came back into the room. His face was calm as ever. Did he not realize that something was wrong with her! How could he be so calm about all of this! I didn't like this guy.

"Mr. Cooper May I speak with you."

I silently left Sonny's side, gently kissing her hand. Then I proceeded to walk out the door with Dr. Green. He directed me over to a check in desk we he picked up a clip board with all of Sonny's information on it.

"We figured it out," he stated quietly as his hands fumbled with the papers on his clip board. He quickly signed his name on multiple papers. One. After. The. Other.

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"Is it dangerous?" I instantly asked questions before he could even tell me what it was.

"All illnesses are dangerous," he patiently answered.

"Will she die?"

"She could, but shouldn't."

"Is she going to have it forever?"

"Yes."

"Is it going to get any better?"

"No."

"Any worse?"

"Possibilities of it, but most likely not."

"So your saying it's bad and might make her die?"

"Chad, it's not that serious, she shouldn't die."

"But she might."

"She shouldn't though."

"But…she….might," I said sternly.

"True," he sighed.

"Why don't you do anything about it then!?" I yelled.

"Chad, there's nothing we can do for her but give her the proper medication."

"What is it?"

"Diabetes."

"…Diabetes?"

"Yes. Chad, she's got type one, which may form into type two. Her pancreas doesn't work properly, it makes no insulin. It causes her to eat and go to the bathroom a lot, which causes the weight loss."

Weight loss, that's why she'd been so skinny.

"What does she have to do about it?"

"Well, a lot of daily things. I'll inform her of the stuff when she awakes. It would help a lot, if you could remind her of what she needs to do and help her with some of it."

"Of course. When will she wake up?" I said quietly.

"Any time now."

And he was right, twenty minutes later she awake.

He slowly explained everything to her. What she had to do, and how it could effect her. What to eat and what not to eat. And so on. Sonny hadn't seemed to be phased, she just stared at him while he talked, emotionless. I just pushed it off as the fact that she had just passed out and it was reasonable.

"Okay, so we already ordered all of your medications and your pump and needles and such," the girl nurse reported coming into the room, checking the monitors and all the normal stuff she did. "They should be here in two or three days."

"What does she do during those three days."

She looked towards Sonny, "Just go on as normal." She turned to me, "She shouldn't pass out again after two days. We pumped a days worth of insulin into her body so she should be fine for a while. She might get a little dizzy, Mr. Cooper, so you may want to watch her carefully. Sonny, take naps regularly it will help."

She nodded mutely.

"I think you're free to go, Sonny. Just sign out at the desk."

She nodded again. She began getting up, as the nurse left. She took her dress thing off and replaced it with her clothes. No, I didn't just see her naked. She had her underwear and bra on so…it was…PG I guess you could say. We left the horrid hospital quickly.

I visibly heard Sonny sigh the second she stepped foot out of the hospital.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Why aren't you talking much."

Her face was in a frown as she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't look good with a frown on her face, Sonny."

She frowned even more.

"Gosh," I muttered to myself, "I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

"I just don't feel like talking," she said quietly.

"That's fine. As long as you talk again some time, where do you want me to take you?"

"Home." She muttered.

"You sure? You don't want to see Tawni or something? You could come to my house."

"Home, please."

"If you insist."

She nodded her head to say thank you. She pulled her legs up to her chest as the car started. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She stuffed her face to her knees. I instantly knew she was about to cry.

I gently grabbed one of her hands and tired to hold it. She quickly grabbed it away from me, though. It hurt me. It hurt me to see my girlfriend in pain.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come in with you?"

"I just," she stuttered, "Want to be alone, Chad."

"Okay."

I drove her to her house. When she got to the driveway she looked towards me and tried her best to smile at me. She failed miserably. She wasn't happy. She wasn't a bit happy. She had a freaking disease of course she's not happy.

--

"Mom," I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Sonny?" My mother, Connie, asked.

"Mom," tears were evident in my voice.

"Oh baby, please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

I nodded.

"It happened mom."

"Oh, its okay. You'll be fine baby. Diabetes won't kill you."

"They killed my father. Who says they won't kill me?" Tears streamed down my face. There was no way to prevent what was happening to me. It would die. Eventually everyone dies. I was just going to die earlier. I instantly regretted the way I had treated Chad in the car. I had completely ignored him, and he most have thought I was the rudest person alive.

I pulled way from my mothers hug. "I need to call, Chad."

"Well," my mother began, "Does he not already know."

"No, he knows, I just, I need to apologize for being rude to him."

I called Chad and apologized for my rude behavior. He said it was understandable so it was perfectly fine.

"Chad, can I come over? I know I just said I wanted to be alone, but I don't want to be alone. I don't ever want to be alone."

My life could end at any second, I wanted to spend every second I could with Chad. Even if I was fortunate and this didn't kill me, I SILL wanted to spend every second I could with Chad. He was my boyfriend.

"Of course you can come over Sonny."

"Thanks."

"Sonny?" Chad sounded nervous.

"Yeah, Chad."

"I-i-I hope you fell better."

My stomach dropped. I was being ridiculous, there was no way he would tell me he loved me. "Yeah."  
Then he hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter you guys! :) Thanks those couple of you who talked to me about the heath aspect of this last chapter. I did my research thought, apparently some of it was off. Thanks :)**

**And thank you those of you who favorite and alert my story :)**

**And a DOUBLE thank you to those of you who subscribe to me on youtube and/ or watch and comment on my videos :) that means SOOO much to me. For those of you who don't know i DO have a youtube acount and it is: hawknelsonlover12**

**And for those of you who thought the last chapter was sad and need some romance...Here is a bit for you.**

Chapter 15

I was still spending time with Chad. To be honest, I thought that my mood would be like this for the rest of my life now. But after being with Chad for an hour or so I slowly felt my smile becoming familiar again.

"There's that smile I've missed," Chad said in a teasing tone.

I playfully hit his arm we sat on the couch. We were just talking. It was peaceful and I loved it. He grabbed my hand lightly and played around with my fingers for awhile. We were silent while Chad stared at my fingers. It seemed like he was trying to think of a way to say something.

"You know," he finally said quietly, "Everything is going to be fine. You'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"I-I know." I sounded unsure of it. It was because I was unsure.

"I mean it. We'll get through it, together."

I just nodded. He lifted my hand to his lips kissing it sweetly.

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny."

"Do you…this is weird…but do you think you could….ever…love….someone?"

"What do you mean?" His fingers intertwined with mine and I smiled inwardly. He made me feel so happy.

"Do you think its possible that you'll ever fall in love?"

"Of course."

"Have you….ever been in love?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'been.'"

"As in…before."

"Before what?"

"Us."

"No… Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just…wondering…"

"Sonny," Chad began trying to reassure me, "I've never had a real girlfriend before you. You're my first REAL girlfriend. I'm just as new to this craziness as you are."

I nodded. "That's good."

He laughed lightly. "You want to get some ice cream?"

I wasn't supposed to eat ice cream until I get my medication crap that I didn't want. But I didn't feel like taking care of myself at the moment. I wanted some ice cream.

"Sure."

We went to the new Dairy Queen that was a couple of blocks away from my house. Chad ordered for me, he knew just what I liked. We didn't stay in the Dairy Queen. Instead we took a little walk around the city before we started towards my house. Chad had decided to leave his Mercedes at home, so we just walked the two blocks or so. We spent the time talking and holding hands and just being together.

"Sonny," Chad said, "You have some ice cream on your face."

"No I don't." I wasn't going to fall for that stupid trick, "But you however do have a huge glob write under your lip."

"Whatever you liar."

"I am NOT a liar. Its right…" I slyly dipped my finger into my ice cream, "There."

"Ugh…Sonny."

"Yes?" I said. I was already running in front of him. I knew this boy so well. He was mad. At least it wasn't his hair. He ran faster than me, I knew it. That's why I got my head start.

"Sonny!!!!!"

He was gaining on me by the second. If he caught I was thinking he was going to put ice cream all over my face. Which I DIDN"T want to happen. Gross sticky liquid on my face, I don't think so.

He ran up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. I struggled for a while trying to escape. But I gave up after a minute or so. It was impossible. His arms were strong. And Muscular. The thought made me go insane.

I slivered around in his arms so that I was facing him. The ice cream was still on his face. I kissed his chin right where I had put all the ice cream. He moved my face to his lips to connect my lips into a passionate kiss. It'd been a while since I kissed Chad. It felt to refreshing.

"I think," I said pulling away from Chad, "I want… to go to Hollywood. I've been thinking about it, Chad, and I miss Tawni so much and I think she might want to hear about my…health."

"Really? Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"That's great, Sunshine."

"I want to go…like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

--

To be honest, I didn't want to leave today. I wanted to spend more time with Sonny. I know I'd been the one to try to get her to leave in the first place. But she wasn't my girlfriend then. But she is now. I'm not sure how people in Hollywood feel about that. But here it doesn't matter! I loved the feeling of being free and not being followed for once.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Why not wait another week or so? I mean we have to way two days for your medication and stuff. You might what to be here for a while with you doctor near just in case something happens."

"We can wait for two days but, Chad, nothings going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"What would go wrong."

"Well you might mess up with your pump or something."

"I know…"she said quietly, "exactly how to use a pump, Chad."

"How can you be so sure," I said again.

"I just am. I know everything there is to know about diabetes."

"How? Did you research it or something?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"Have you…ever noticed how my dad isn't around Chad?" A small tear slipped down her cheek.

"You don't have to talk about it Sonny, just…skip it."

"No, you need to know. My dad…" she took a deep breath gathering her thoughts, "My dad had diabetes, Chad. It runs in my family. That's how I got it. I knew I would get it. My dad died from it, Chad."

"You…don't think your going to die from this do you?"

She was silent for a while.

"Sonny you AREN'T going to die from this! It won't kill you!"

"How do you know?" She yelled at me.

"I just know."

She was quiet. "I want to go home," she said quietly. So we began our walk home. "Three days, Chad. Then we leave."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I couldn't believe how crazy this girl was. But then again, I couldn't believe how crazy in love I was with this crazy girl. She wanted to leave in Three days!? Is she crazy? Okay, I understand that her dad was…diabetic…but I mean she can't know _everything_ can she? I mean what if she passes out again!? What would happen then? I couldn't help but worry. She was my girlfriend. But no, she was so much more, she was my Sonny. I don't know what I'd do without her, and to see her faint again wouldn't be good. For either of us. She was already packing. I tried, many times, to convince her that it wasn't a trip that was necessary at the moment, but she wouldn't cave in. She was dead set on this trip, and I couldn't help but feel that if we went back to Hollywood I would loose her. She'd instantly be back on So Random. I knew that; everyone knew that. They wouldn't want Miss. Munroe to see Chip Drama Pants. It was like a nightmare. I didn't want to go back to Mackenzie Falls. I hated that show. I hated my work. My mom would kill me if I quit though.

"Chad?" I heard Sonny call be from her bedroom.

"Yeah, babe," I asked from where I was. I didn't even look in her direction. Hey I may be a new Chad, but I really didn't feel like getting off this comfy couch.

"Chad…"

"What? Sonny?" I asked with a little more stress. I looked down the hall towards the room.

"I don't feel so good," she said quietly.

I quickly jumped off the couch and ran to her room. She was lying on her floor.

"Okay, umm why don't you lie on your bed, and not the floor?"

"It hurts."

"It hurts to lie on the bed, but not the floor?"

She nodded slightly.

"Can you sit up?"

I scrunched down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

She shook her head, "My head will hurt."

"I don't know what I can do, Sonny." I felt so helpless. I had no idea what she needed. I didn't even think I could help her.

"Just lay with me?" She asked.

So I did. I lie right next to her. She rolled over on her stomach very slowly, it must hurt a bit. She looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back.

By now Sonny was a lot smaller then me, she'd still been loosing weight. She pushed up on her arms, shaking slightly. My hands reached out to her to steady her. She moved her body onto mine. She lie on my chest; I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead.

After about ten or twenty minutes she had fallen asleep. I rolled out from under her, picking her up bridal style. I laid her on her bed. I kissed her lips softly as she rolled over under her covers.

---

She woke up the next day bright and early. And I mean early. She came bouncing into my room at 5:30. Now, sure Sonny is an early riser, but even she doesn't get up this early everyday.

"Babe, you're awesome and all, but I need my sleep."

She looked at me like I crazy. As if she was going to say something like this: 'What, Chad it's ONLY 5:30 you should be up by now. Come on breakfast is on the table.' No, this wasn't working for me. She shrugged. She climbed up one the bed like a little child would do when they had a bad dream. She pulled the covers back and snuggled up to me.

"'Night, Chad."

"Goodnight my Sonny."

---

We woke up three hours later at 8:30.

I turned to look at Sonny.

"Hey Sonshine," I smiled.

She pecked my lips quickly, "Hey."

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Yeah." She laughed, "We need to go get my pump and stuff from the hospital, they already called."

"Ahhh, right. Well I guess I better get up."

---

He pushed the covers off himself revealing his bare chest and plaid boxers.

"Do you have to?" I asked him.

"Of course I have to change, Sonny, I'm not going to a hospital without pants on."

I climbed over the bed and towards him. I pushed my hands to his chest, "But I like the way you look right now."

"And I like the way you look with your cami and booty shorts on but your not going to wear those to the hospital are you?" he smirked at me.

"B-but…"

He held my hands to his chest, and bent down to kiss me on the lips. He sighed resting his forehead on mine. "If I could do what ever the heck pleased you, Sonny, I would but I can't just walk around in my boxers."

"Why do you have to crush my dreams?"

He laughed at me lightly, "I don't mean to, but it's just not logical."

"Does everything have to be logical!?" I asked him.

"It only has to be logical when we're going out in public."

"Fine," I said slightly bitter, I was trying to make him feel guilty, "Change, I don't care."

"Ughh," he grunted, "Babe, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"No, I understand, totally. I'm fine."

He took a huge breath. I mean, huge, it was like a mega sigh. "You know something?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked as I stuck my head to his chest snuggling against him.

"You know that…I love you?"

I stopped breathing. I swear. I did. No Kidding. Sonny Munroe was at lost for words.

"You…you love me?" I mumbled the question against his chest.

"Yeah," he said lifting my head off his chest, "I do."

His blue eyes melted with my brown. I couldn't talk. He was preventing me from saying anything.

"I-I can't even talk right now."

He laughed at me.

"I mean. I love you to, but I mean I never ever thought that _Chad Dylan Cooper _would ever like me! I mean love me! Or anything. I can't even believe he's my boyfriend. But he loves me!? Oh My God. I'm going to die."

"Please don't." He smiled at me.

The smile on my face was bigger than ever. My brown eyes were all googley I could feel it! He laughed at me.

"Why does this surprise you?"

I looked at him like he was dumb. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper. And you told me you loved me. Not only are you like the actor of our generation," I laughed at my dramatic-ness, "but you're also the first guy to EVER say that to me. So it's surprising."

He shook his head at me. "Let's just get your meds, okay?"

I nodded.

Can you believe it? Chad Dylan Cooper loves me. ME! Sonny Munroe. He Loves me. That's going to take some getting used to.

**A/N: So i've got a guest/ new charecter coming into the story. Her name with be Spencer, I know, a weird girl name. But its unique. haha. She'll be played by xoCharleyFletcherxo. She was my 101 review so yeah :) I may change her name, though probably not. Lol**

**Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Come on, Sonny. Hurry it up! We're going to miss the plane!" I hurried Sonny along.

"Chad! We're fine we still have ten minutes!"

We were in the plane terminal making our way towards the door. But Sonny was currently sitting looking at every little detail she could find. It was like she had to ponder for a minute over everything she finds.

"Stop being a worry-wart." She accused me.

"I'm not," I spit out. "I'm simply being responsible."

She laughed, "HA! Chad Dylan Cooper, responsible? I don't think so."

"Laugh all you want, but it's true."

"Okay whatever, but we're fine on time."

"Yeah well if someone sees us, Sonny, we won't ever be able to get on that plane. So the longer you mosey the more of a chance we have of getting spotted."

She sighed, and pulled me to a halt.

"Baby," she said quietly. "We're fine. We aren't going to miss the plane." She put her hands on my chest and all my worries instantly vanished. I was at loss for words. This was Chad Dylan Cooper speaking here! Chad Dylan Cooper is never at loss for words. She leaned forward and kissed my lips. "If we do miss the plane we'll be fine these another plane coming in a couple of hours okay."

"Fine, but can we please hurry."

"If it suits you," she said calmly.

"Thank you."

---

We finally got on the plane, and now we were sitting in our chairs as the plane began to take off.

"Thank you for not taking forever," I whispered to Sonny.

Sonny was quiet for a moment. She titled her head to the side in confusion. "What has happened to you? I mean you're apologizing, and you're saying thank you! Who are you?"

"I'm Chad Cooper."

"That….sounds really weird."

"I know."

"But really," she asked, "what's happened to you!? Were you brain washed or something?"

"No." I said. "I just fell in love."

She laughed at my cheesy side and leaned over the annoying armrest to kiss me.

"I'm pretty sure I hate this armrest's guts."

She laughed at my stupidity and kissed me again.

She rested her lips on top of mine just to feel the warmth of them. "I love you," I whispered to her quietly.

"I love you too, Chad."

For the rest of the flight we just sat and talked.

---

"Sonny," I asked her as we walked off the flight.

"Yeah?" Her voice was giddy. I could tell she was happy to be home. Yes, I mean home. I think this place is truly Sonny's home now. She loves it here.

I got off subject of what I wanted to ask for a moment. "It feels good doesn't it?"

"What?" She asked.

"Being home. Having the feeling that you'll get to see everyone you love."

"Yeah. It does."

"So…when did you say you're birthday was again?"

"October 20th, why?"

"Off subject, but how old do you think you would have to be to have your mom let you live by yourself?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on where I'm living, and if I'll be living with anyone. Why?"

"Just wondering," I covered up quickly.

"So…where are we staying exactly?" Sonny asked.

"Well…either we can get a hotel or you can stay at my house."

"Well I don't know if my mom would approve of staying at a guys house, but let's do it."

"Oh my, is this truly Sonny Munroe! Is she seriously disobeying her mother!?" I replied dramatically.

"She never said anything about staying in your house. She just said not to talk to strangers."

"Well fine then." I kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Off to my house then."

"Can we go to the studio first?"

"We can do what ever you want but we should put our luggage away first."

"Good point. Look at you, being all responsible."

"I told you it was true."

"That you did." She laughed.

"I like your laugh."

"Everyone does."

"That's what they want you to think, Sonny."

She laughed again, "Whatever. As long as the keep me happy…"

"And are you happy?" We were on our way to the car rental place. We would have to rent a car until I got to my house and then we'd take it back.

"Very Very happy." She smiled. We got to the car rental place. They already had the car ready for me. She stopped for a moment thinking about what to do.

"Just get in the car, babe."

I picked up her white polka dotted suitcases and put it in the trunk.

"Okay, Sonny, either you've turned into Tawni or she's taught you a couple things about packing."

"I'm a girl, Chad, we have to pack heavy."

"What's in the freaking suitcases."

"Hair appliances. Make up."

"I thought you didn't do that stuff."

"Well now I have a boyfriend I want to look super pretty."

"You look better without the make up Sonshine."

"Well thanks. But I like wearing it."

"Do what you please," I shrugged.

"Don't worry." She said sweetly, "I still love you."

"Of course you do! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

We sat for a while just driving. I could tell she was thinking about something, so I let her be. I jut kept my eyes on the rode occasionally stealing a glance at her beauty.

She broke the silence. Her eyes seemed to be glossed over. It most have been about what she was thinking.

"Are we almost to your house?"

"Yeah…why?"

She paused a moment thinking. She shook her head, "Never mind."

"Don't tell me? Sonny Munroe is having immature thoughts?"

"How would you know?"

"Well it doesn't matter it just matters that we're home now."

"Thank God."

I got out of the car and got her bags again. I brought them inside along with mine. I ran up the stairs quickly and set them down in the hall way. Sonny came running after me. She got to the top of the stairs and I grabbed her in a hug spinning her around.

I whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how much I love spending time alone with you."

She smiled as me as I brought her into my room. She started at if for a long moment.

"That bed…is huge."

"Yeah? King."

"Big enough…so that if my mom finds out…I can just say we were sleeping and we weren't even touching."

"Sonny Munroe…you have changed."

"In a bad way?" She questioned.

"It depends on your standards. For you mom…probably. But I don't mind much."

"Hey I'm 17…turning 18…I'm aloud to think that way aren't I?"

"I suppose so. You can't be innocent forever, right?"

"Right!"

She sighed, "It's lovely, Chad…can we leave now?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Off to the Chad mobile!"

"You're a dork."

"But a cute one," I said kissing her one the cheek.

"I wish I could beg to differ."

We made our way to my Mercedes and hopped in. We made it to the studio in no time. Sonny ran through the corridors like an idiot. She ran to her dressing room. She looked at the room for a moment before bursting into tears.

"Woah, babe what's the matter?"

"I-its like I was never even here!"

"What? Sonny, what do you mean?"

"Look at that door Chad!" Her voice rose.

I stared at her confused.

"MANDY! Mandy's back!? It's like I haven't even been here!"

"Come on Sonny, that's not true."

I knocked on the door for her. "Chad," she whispered harshly, "What are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong," I said stiffly.

Tawni answered the door, "Chad?" She said with attitude.

"Hey, Blondie."

She rolled her eyes at me. Then she noticed Sonny. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God! Sonny!" She burst into a fit of screams! Sonny smiled weakly at her.

"I am so sorry Sonny!"

"I'm sorry to Tawni!"

Tawni rushed forward and hugged her best friend.

"Um…Sonny?"

"Yeah, Chad?"

She came out of the hug from Tawni. I looked at her. I gave her a hug. Whispered that I loved her, and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see yah later babe. Kay?"

"Kay."

I walked away from the long lost friends, smiling.

**Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper, and didn't tell me!" Tawni screamed at her as we all three sat in the prop house the next day.

"Well…I-I….well," Sonny stuttered. She was so caught up in trying to please Tawni. It was disgusting.

"Come on Sonny! I'm supposed to be your best friend how can you not tell me something this huge!?"

"T-Tawni."

"No, don't Tawni me! You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"Tawni!" I screamed at her. "Shut the hell up! If you forgot, Sonny left because of you. You were being a freaking bitch." Sonny gawked at my language, "You're supposed to be her best friend too, you know? It's a two way street. You don't get to yell at her for not telling you something when you've been the worst possible best friend ever. You're supposed to be there for here when's she's down in the dumps not be the reason she IS down in the dumps. The last time I checked…you didn't tell Sonny you were going out with Devon did you?"

Tawni stared at me. I'd just leaked a secret she didn't want Sonny to know. I was proud.

"You're going out with Devon?" Sonny squeaked.

"Only for a week."

"I was only gone for a couple of months, Tawni…you told me you didn't like him anymore."

"…But…but Sonny, he's so sweet….and I like him a lot."

"I guess it doesn't matter that I love Chad does it? I think it's just that whatever you do you think is right…but if someone else does it its completely wrong."

"No…Sonny."

She turned around to look at me. "Can we go home?"

I looked at her real close, "If you want to."

"I'll…see you tomorrow, Tawn."

"Sonny," she squeaked, "Don't go."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

We silently walked out the studio to my Mercedes. Sonny looked down at her waist. She pulled her shirt up the slightest bit and checked her pump.

"You okay on insulin Baby Doll?" I asked her quietly as I slid my arm around her waist.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I was just checking I don't feel so good."

"You tired?"

"A bit."

We got in the car and drove off. I grabbed her hand over the gear shift. I absently looked at the road. "Are you mad at Tawni?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Just hurt. And surprised."

"I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that, Sonshine."

"It's fine."

I let it go, thinking she didn't want to fight. But I knew it wasn't fine. It was never fine when I hurt Sonny.

We reached my house. Sonny opened the door and instantly walked to the kitchen to get her daily bottle of water.

"Are you sure you're getting that insulin in your body, Love?"

"…yeah?"

"Why are you drinking so much then?"

"Juts getting my water, Chad."

She walked towards me and laid her hand on my cheek. "Stop worrying about me."

She left my side and made her way up the stairs.

I sighed, "I can't!" I shouted after her, "You're my girlfriend that I love dearly, how can I not worry!?" Was she crazy!? Of course she was! I had to worry! It was what I did!

She flew up the stairs with a shrug. I walked around the house aimlessly, stopping everyonce in a while to 'adjust' something. I was just thinking, as I gave Sonny some time to get dressed and such. She'd seen me change many times. But she was so self conscience about her body. She wouldn't let me take a look at her. Sonny still hadn't gained any of her weight back. She hated everything she wore now. It was horrible. I had told her many times I would go shopping with her to get some new clothes. But she just wouldn't allow it.

I made my way up to my room. I saw Sonny sitting in a corner wearing my usual sleeping clothes. "Nice outfit," I mumbled.

I quickly changed into a white tank top and my boxers.

I went to the corner where Sonny was and picked her up bridal style, lightly laying her on the big bed. She was about to fall asleep already.

"Can you take off the tank top?" Sonny asked sleepily as she climbed under the covers. I looked at her sweet tired face and obliged, laying the tank on top of my dresser. I got into the bed next to her, making sure not to touch her. I wouldn't want her mother to get mad at me. But Sonny quickly thought different as she turned towards me and snuggled up to my chest.

"I love you, Chad," She said with a yawn.

"I love you, my Love."

She almost instantaneously fell sound asleep on my chest.

I smiled at my baby lying in my arms. And drifted into a soft soundless sleep…

---

The Next Day we went to the studio again. We spent most of the day at The Falls though. I hadn't exactly been in the mood to talk to Tawni. So I'd spent the day watching Chad doing his 'real' acting. He had a couple different episodes to shoot so he was pretty busy. I just spent most of my time watching him or being in his dressing room doing stuff. I tried not to watch him much though because his show was a 'drama.' Which in my translation means a romance with pathetic girls trying to get a guys attention while the guy gives it to her. I didn't really like watching my boyfriend flirt with every single girl on the set whether it was on screen or off. And yes, he did flirt off screen. I just kept my mouth shut. He's a guy. I guess he has needs. But that's a piece of bull crap.

There was a new girl on set that he flirted with constantly. Her name? I didn't like to say it, or even think it. It brought vomit to my throat. I instantly hated her. She had brown wavy hair with blonde highlights in it; it was typical for a Fall's girl. She wore the normal uniform like Chastity and Portlyn and Penelope, and don't forget Chloe. The new girl wore Gucci high heels as if she owned the place. Even Portlyn didn't wear Gucci high heels…she found out early on what they did to her butt.

"Spencer?" I heard Chad, my _boyfriend_, mind you, call out for her.

Yes, her name was Spencer. Like Spencer Shea off of iCarly? Right, a guy. Okay, I admit I'm being extremely rude to her, but I couldn't help it. She ticked me off. She hadn't even talked to me once and she knew how to push my buttons.

The worst thing of all was that Chad didn't even realize what he was doing. He kept on breaking me piece by piece with every haunting word I heard him say to her. To any girl.

"I'm off to Lunch, come with?" Chad asked Spencer.

I gaped at him in awe from his room. It was like he totally forgot about me. As if he didn't have a girlfriend. Or maybe, even more specific, like he _did_ have a girlfriend. I'd always heard that Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't the most faithful person ever. I stared at him so hurt. He just asked out a girl on a date while he had a girlfriend. For some reason I thought he had changed. Maybe the Hollywood air has already gotten to him. It must have twisted him, turned his life inside out or my life to be more precise. It's like I didn't even exist. Was I even alive?

I stared hard in disbelief. I was hurt, but now I was angry. My stare turned into an intensive glare as I heard Spencer respond to the offer. Her smile was bright and fake, just like his had always been. Had, I reminded myself. I hadn't seen that smile in months. I'd seen his real smile. A smile that now seemed almost impossible.

Tears fell down my face as ideas of Spencer and Chad filled my mind. I stormed out of the studio, right past Chad, and towards _my_ studio.

Sure, Tawni was a bitch yesterday, but I knew she would understand my hurt, and my pain. She would hold me in the awkward hug she always held me in. She would experience care, and she would hate it, but at least I knew it was real.

Chad. Chad may come running after me. But the second he caught he he'd see that he hurt me and turn right back around like he always had. He hadn't changed at all. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, the _actor _of our generation. There was a definition of actor. And I'm positive it went against any emotions that were _true_. Or real. Chad Dylan Cooper was an actor, and nothing more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"THAT DICK!" Tawni yelled.

Obviously she'd said the obvious. She expected Sonny to burst out in tears, just like Sonny excepted it to happen. Sure, a couple tears had slipped – ONLY a couple – but by the time she'd got to _SoRandom! _ set she'd been over it. As if it was so last year. Her tears had subsided, and rage had taken over its enemy's camp. A battle that was won. A guilty victory had overcome the usual bright ball of sunshine. Tawni had been fully aware of every detail of the day the second Sonny ran through the doors. She'd been aware of the red bags under eyes, the moistness of her cheeks, and the rage her feet spoke as she stomped through the hall, she noticed how her hands yanked the door open without asking – the anger that came with the yanking -, she noticed the tight line of her mouth as if she were keeping a scream from escaping. And she most _definitely_ noticed the way Sonny's fists were balled, and how her knuckles had gone white from the intensity of the squeeze.

"What's wrong with you?" Tawni asked with as much care she could muster up.

"Nothing," Sonny sniffed quietly. "Nothing." She said it with a certain determination this time, as if trying to convince herself that the words she spoke were true.

"Right," Tawni scoffed, "Why else would you have red bags under your eyes," she leaned over intensely, "Again, I ask, What's wrong with you?" This time Tawni had the determination. She wanted to know, and she wouldn't leave without an answer. Of course, why would she leave it was HER room in the first place. Sonny was the one that thought she could 'make do.'

"I said nothing," thought Sonny knew the answer wouldn't satisfy Tawni she said it anyway.

"Sonny," She said awkwardly, "I may not be your mom, but I've known you for a while and I know when something is wrong. And I may look stupid, and pretty," she added as an immediate after thought. "but I'm not," she began again, twirling a piece of blonde hair in her index finer, "dumb. I'm perfectly intelligent," she said with a bright, dense, smile, "something's wrong with you, and I'd like to know what." The next thing Tawni said surprised Sonny, "But, I understand if you're not ready to talk about it. Just know that I'm here when you are ready."

She _understood_. Tawni Hart _understood_.

Sonny just nodded.

She made her way to the door. She didn't want to talk about it, she realized. She just wanted to be a sad teenager with a boyfriend who didn't care. She just wanted to sulk for a while. And when she was done, she knew she'd have a friend to talk to.

She walked through the corridors of the studio, mentally taking her to the place that she always went to. The Prop House, and become just that, a house, or more specifically, a home. It may not have her mom living in it making her chocolate chip cookies but it did have a door…that locked.

She just forgot that she gave Chad a key.

She walked sluggishly, dragging her feet as she went. Her hands rested at her stomach, clutching at the feeling that made her gag. She didn't want to confront her thoughts, though she knew she would have to. She also didn't want to confront Chad, but that was inevitable. He was still her boyfriend, mind you.

Just as the thought of Chad aroused in her mind, he cornered into site.

He walked around the corner just as she was going to try to slip unnoticed into the prop house.

"Sonny!" He called out to her. She tried to ignore him, not stealing a glance at him. She just kept walking, speeding up faster and faster to the rhythm in her mind.

"Sonny," He called after her. She heard him speed up, all the way to a jog. She knew he would catch him. Unless she started sprinting there was not way she would make it all the way down the hallway. But if she sprinted Chad would see that something was wrong. That there was some reason she didn't want to talk to him. That was of course assuming he didn't already know something was wrong.

He was right behind her, she could feel his breathing. She knew that she'd turn around he'd see her face and there would be no escaping the inevitable conversation she didn't' want to take part in.

Just as she knew, she turned around. "What?" She asked sharply. Her eyes were bright and puffy. Her hair was tangled or even teased. Her liner was dripping slowly down her face like snow down a mountain. And yet to Chad, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Sonny?" He asked in disbelief, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged inaudibly as if she didn't know. As if she were just a girl who was PMSing and that the tears just happened to fall for no reason. She looked down at her feet making a point to not stare into his laminate beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Sonny, I know you. What's wrong?"

She scoffed. 'Don't lie', she couldn't help but think, 'you tell ME not to lie?'

Her voice was suddenly gone, as she realized not only did she not want to say anything to Chad that she simply had nothing _to_ say.

Chad was silent for a moment just staring at the top of Sonny's head. "Talk to me," he whispered. When she didn't respond he simply set his lips on top of her hair as if to kiss her, but he kept them there leaning on her for support.

This was one of the things that Sonny loved so much about Chad, she realized, and the thought simply made her want to cry some more, that he didn't press a point. If she didn't want to talk he would simply let her be.

She knew she wasn't mad at him anymore. Even without looking into his eyes, she was a sucker for him. She knew she was in love with him.

"I," she spoke her voice hoarse, "I'm sorry."

"For what, babe?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to tell me what's the matter?"

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" She asked him trying to see what his answer would be.

"I have plans baby, but I'd love to have dinner with you."

"With who?"

"We're having lunch at Chili's."

"Who's we?" She lifted her head and planted it into his chest wrapping her arms around him for support. He returned the favor.

"All of the kids at the Fall's."

"Why?"

"We want to make sure Spencer feels welcome," he said sarcastically. "We did the same thing for Portlyn and Chasity. It's sort of a tradition." He mumbled, "I hate it, but it's required of all of the actors and actresses."

"Really? So its not just you and Spencer?"

"Of course not, did you think I was going on a date with her or something?"

When she didn't respond he knew he'd guessed right.

"Sonny-babe, I wouldn't cheat on you! You don't actually think I would do you?" He waited for a response. When none came he knew he was right again. Instead of getting mad like Chad Dylan Cooper would he shook his head smiling. "Baby. I love you. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Please don't forget that. I will always love you no matter what the press say about or do with us. You not just some chick that I dump in two days, have you not realized that?" His voice was desperate. "Sonny look at me. Look me in the eyes."

She reluctantly lifted her face to his.

"I love you." His blue eyes melted in pure emotion.

A tear slipped down her face, "I love you, too."

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So can I pick you up at 7 tonight? Your place? I'll take you to dinner. Not to casual but not to fancy, Kay sweetheart." She nodded in response, kissing him lightly again.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"You always know just what to say."

"What are boyfriends here for?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So here you go. For those of you who want 'just romance' for a while. Here is a bit. For Chad's part anyway. But isn't that when its best? When Chad is being sweet? lol So i hope you like it :) i'm going to have a coupel more chapters that are just fluff before some other things happen lol Trying to make my readers happy :) lol**

Chapter 20

"So you've been acting since you were little?" Spencer asked Chad in amazement, though Chad knew, it was fake.

"Uh, yeah, since I was three," he said awkwardly, "And then when I was 6 I was on a show with Tawni Hart, of course I was Chad Dylan Goldfarm then."

Chad didn't like this girl, not at all. She was so annoying, her voice was even higher than Portlyn's and it was impossibly nasally. She smiled bigger than Sonny; it was extremely fake with her bleached teeth and bright pink lip stick. It disgusted him, and just speaking to her made him want to gag.

"Why'd you change your name Chad?" She asked looking at him through the corner of her eye. She scooted closer to him inch by inch. He could see Portlyn silently laughing at him across the table, apparently she didn't like her either. She laughed at his discomfort in the situation.

"Well, I," he paused making it a point to her as he scooted away, just to find her follow him, "I don't tell anyone that, its personal."

"Personal?"

"Yeah," he said annoyed, "It's a word and it means its mine and not yours."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he said shooting a dagger at her.

Despite how clearly rude he was being she still didn't get the point that _he didn't want to be with her. _He. Didn't. Want. To. Be. With. Her. It was as simple as that. But yet she was so ditzy that she didn't catch the drift.

They had ordered there food twenty minutes ago, and it still hadn't arrived.

"Um, excuse me for a moment will you?" Chad asked her.

She nodded lightly smiling brightly. He did his best to smile back but could only grimace.

He scurried to the bathroom and whipped out his phone. He texted Portlyn:

_Sit with her, NOW!_

It read.

She instantly texted right back, asking Chad why she should do anything for him.

He responded with a simple answer.

_You don't and I'll have you fired._

She replied saying fine. He could hear her annoying grunt in his head now.

He sighed. Good, he'd be fine. He would stay in the bathroom for a couple minutes or so. Then make an exit.

Once he did so he sat in Portlyn's seat as she sat in his. He flew a quick, true, smile at her. She simply shrugged.

---

He was right on time to his place to pick up Sonny. It still felt odd having her live with him. But, he quickly reminded himself, this was temporary and she wouldn't be here forever. Someday she'd end up going back to Wisconsin because she still didn't have a job. Why she didn't have a job, however, was beyond him. Why hadn't Marshall asked Sonny to come back? It always bugged him; could Marshall not see that Sonny was an amazing actress?

Chad slipped the key into the lock and turned the knob to the right. As he walked into the house he slipped his keys out of his pocket and threw them in the bowl that was on the table that sat by the door. He quickly hopped up the stairs taking two steps at a time. Chad was oddly in a good mood. If someone asked him why he wouldn't be able to answer after such a horrible day, with Sonny hating him and Spencer being annoying, he had no idea what put that special leap into his foot work.

He got to his room and swung the door open slowly, making sure Sonny wasn't changing or something. When he had the door fully open he walked in looking around to see if he could find Sonny. He didn't see her at first, but as he took a second look he saw that the closet door was open. He sneaked into the closet to find Sonny dressed I a beautiful red dress; it was simple with no embellishments. She wore short black heels. He got right up next to her and slithered his hands around her petite belly. She squeaked under the sudden contact.

Chad bent down to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Sonny."

She turned in his arms after shivering and stuck her head into his chest feeling his warmth. "I love you, too," she whispered.

"Are you ready to go?"

She paused a moment, pulling away from him. She turned back to the clothes that hung in the closet. "I'm not sure," she said truthfully, "I- I want to change, but nothing else fits me, this is the best I have."

"You look beautiful, Sonny."

She involuntarily blushed. "Thanks Chad, but I'm not stupid."

"Stupid or not, you look immensely beautiful, Sonny."

"Whatever, let's just go."

"Be my guest," Chad said taking her hand.

Chad led Sonny out of the house and into the brisk air.

"Man, it's cold outside," Sonny commented. It sounded more as if Sonny were just trying to make conversation rather than actually talking.

"You're not getting sick again are you?"

"If you call diabetes getting sick, Chad-

"No!" he said instantly. "That's not what I meant at all, Sonny."

"Well I'm not sick." She huffed.

Chad noted her foul mood, and decided not to push her. _It must, _he decided, _be that time of the month. _

She stepped into the car. Sonny pulled down the mirror that was attached to the car. She stared at her face quietly. As she looked at herself, her eyes seemed to drain of life.

"How," she said quietly, the sound of a hissing whisper, "can you even say I'm beautiful?"

The question was rhetorical, but Chad knew he had to answer. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to let his girlfriend just sit there and punish herself for nothing. The more she said these ridiculous things the more she would believe then, and Chad _wouldn't_ have that.

"Seriously Chad," she began again, "I'm hideous. Stop lying t me! I'm not pretty or beautiful! I'm UGLY! Can you not see me? Are you blind? How can you like how I look in these clothes. This was the smallest outfit I could find and yet it still bangs one me to no end. It's much longer than its intended to be, and it just don'ts fit r-"

"STOP IT! That dress fits you perfectly, Sonny, sure its not the way its intended to fit. But does that matter? Since when have you worried about what you look like? Or what you wear? Sonny you're perfect just the way you are! You're not ugly!! Not at all! You are gorgeous! Sonny don't make me whip out all of the words to describe how immensely beautiful you are to me. So you lost weight, don't girls usually kill to be as small as you, Sonny? I just wish you would let me buy you some clothes. I know you didn't bring much money with you. But I'm your boyfriend, and I _want_ to buy you things I want to make you happy. I can see that your not happen with how your clothes look on you, Sonny, I'm not _blind_! You think I don't see when you stare at the mirror for twenty minutes before finally climbing into bed? Sonny," his voice softened, "I love you, and I want you to be happy, and I can see that your not. Please, let me make you happy. I can't stand to see the way you look at yourself. Why can't you see what I see in you? There isn't a guy in Hollywood who wouldn't think you're beautiful! You don't see the way they stare at you when you walk past them! They glare at me because they're jealous that I got you, and not them. They think you're breath taking, Sonny. _I_ think you're breath taking." He went silent for a moment. "Do you not see the way I look at you, Sonny? I practically scream it at you when you hug me, or when you kiss me, when you walk past me, Sonny. You make me go crazy. You are dazzling, Sonny. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

She quietly stepped out of the car and ran, as best as she could in heels, up to the house.

Chad sighed, wanting to follow her, but sensing that she wanted to be alone. He gripped the steering wheel tight as he banged his head on it. What could he have possibly done wrong? Any other girl would have been delighted to get such words out of Chad Dylan Cooper's mouth. But, he reminded himself for the hundredth time, Sonny was different than 'most girls,' and even if he had said those words to any other girl, they would never have been as true as when he said them to Sonny.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Sonny," Chad pleaded through the closed door, "Please, please, open the door, baby," his voice dripped with pain for his girlfriend, "Please."

Sonny hadn't made a move to the door, and she didn't plan on it.

"Sonny," Chad said, "I have a key to every room in this house, please don't make me go get it."

"You're lying," she said for the first time, "You have a key to every room in this house except this one."

"Sonny, what are you talking about?"

"I have it in my hand, Chad. It wasn't that hard there's a bowl in the kitchen that said 'key's to rooms in the house' and each of them are labeled. So I took it."

"Sonny," he said disbelieving, "are you serious? That's like…that's crazy. Why would you do that? I wouldn't have gotten it! I'm not coming in the room unless you want me to come into the room."

"See, you're false to your word."

Chad paused. He shook his head, "I'm confused."

"You said you would have gotten the key, but then you just said you wouldn't."

"So?"

"You're lying." She whispered the last part, "I don't even have the key."

"So you are lying too?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point, Sonny?" He asked quietly, desperately wanting to see Sonny's face.

"The point is," she murmured, "that if you don't even tell the truth about the keys to a house, how do I know you're telling the truth about what you said in the car?"

Chad bellowed, "SONNY! God, I thought you knew me. You know when I'm telling the truth, Sonny you just proved th-"

"No! Chad I know two sides of you…and sometimes I can't decipher which one is talking. Is it the stuck up Chad Dylan Cooper who would say that to any girl?" She questioned. Soft foot steps made there way to the door. She reached for the handle shaking slightly. "Or," she said softly as she opened the door, "Is it my soft sweet Chad who's never said anything more true in his whole life?"

"The second one," he said nodding.

"It's not that simple because if it's the first one-"

"Which it's not."

"Then," she continued as if he hadn't even spoken, "You would be lying about that too."

She tugged Chad's tie lightly absentmindedly. Her hands searched for something to do. She was begging herself not to fall right into his arms.

"I'm not lying; I meant every word I said, Sonny." Chad truly felt like crying. He was so tired of this crazy emotional rollercoaster he was constantly on with Sonny, yet there was no way he was getting off of it because he knew what he would get out of it. He would get his Sonny, the one that he loved, and she would get him. He would be all hers. And yet…something was always wrong when they were in Hollywood. If they were in Wisconsin everything would have been fine. He'd figured that out. He'd learned, willingly, to love Wisconsin in the same way that Sonny loved it. It had honestly become a second home to him. But maybe that was just because everything seemed to be so perfect there.

She tugged on his tie a little bit harder, getting his attention.

"Chad, you know I love you."

His jaw started trembling, "Yes," he said quietly.

"But, its just hard sometimes! This isn't easy, Chad."

"I realize that, but when you do this to me, Sonny…It tears me apart. Sonny I don't know if you've realized, but you have changed me so much. I'm so much more emotional towards people now, and all my emotions are for you, Sonny. You're literally the only reason why I feel emotion to this day because I didn't use to."

"Chad you didn't change you've just brought the real you back out."

"No, Sonny the real me wasn't this nice. I was nice sure, but you…you've given me so much more, Sonny."

She reached her hands up to the collar of his shirt. She flipped the collar up, and fingered the tie.

Chad tried his best to ignore her motions against his neck. To much avail, he failed. He forced his eyes shut, making himself think of something, anything, other than Sonny. Her fingers, he noticed, slipped from the outside of his collar to his neck inside of his collar. He gulped.

"I always knew you were nice," Sonny said quietly.

"N-no…you just hoped I was nice, you always hope for…for…the b-best in people."

She didn't notice his tense edge. Her hands trailed to the back of his neck where his neck hairs were sticking up. He shivered under her mesmerizing touch.

"I guess that is true," she gave to him.

She leaned her head on his chest breathing slowly. In. And. Out. She reached to his blue button down shirt. She undid the first to buttons, and then her hands returned to his neck. So when she laid her head this time on his chest her cheek would brush against his bare chest.

"Despite everything," she said, "I love you, Chad," she said quietly. She kissed his chest momentarily before looking up to him. His eyes opened and he felt a surge of emotion he'd never felt before. He had no idea what it entitled.

"I love you, too." He said quietly. Hoping her eyes would leave his, he smiled at her. "You know…" he said, "I'm getting a bit tired. Maybe I should sleep on the couch, that way you don't have to go to bed right away."

"Well…are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Umm, yeah I think it might be best."

"Well okay."

She smiled faintly at him. She did her best to not show that she saw every emotion that ran across his face, though she didn't know what most of them were. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, fearful of how he would receive a kiss on the lips. Chad seemed oddly tense, or maybe even hostile. So she let it go thinking he had a rough day.

"Good night, Sonny, I love you." He said.

He kissed her lightly on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: WOOT I FINALLY REACHED 30,000 WORDS...and even better...i think i made it before Charley! YAY! lol**

Chapter 22

"I'm going to go to _SoRandom!_ set for a bit," Sonny said to her boyfriend who had just gotten done shooting a scene for the latest episode of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Mhmm Okay, babe," Chad said. He turned towards her and picked her up. He swung her around in a circle as she laughed freely. He set her down and kissed her lips passionately. He let his lips linger on hers for a moment before smiling. "You know I love you greatly, Sonshine."

"I love you greatly too," she said as she smiled against his lips. She softly kissed him before pulling away quickly and bounding out the door before Chad could get another word out.

"I love you too," He yelled sarcastically after her. She spun around and shot a big grin his way.

Sonny was in a much better mood this morning, no sign of self doubt; Chad was also in a much better mood. He had no problem kissing his girlfriend.

Sonny made her way to the _SoRandom!_ set, she made it too the dressing room which was no entitled to Tawni Hart and Mandy. She hadn't actually seen Mandy at all since the day she came to Hollywood, but she didn't really mind. She knocked on the door lightly. When Tawni opened the door, she smiled.

"Hey," Tawni said, "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just tired of being over at the Falls. That place…is…"

"Yeah, I know…it's ridiculous."

"Yeah, you've probably been over there as much as I have," Sonny said smiling.

"Well, no…You've survived a lot longer than any of us."

"Any of us?"

"Oh, right, um," She said shaking her head, "Well you see, a while after you left Nico…" Tawni Trailed off.

"Portlyn?" Sonny guessed on her own.

"Yeah."

"How did that go?"

"They're still going out…just…not as strong I guess. They like each other a lot…but they don't see much of each other. Unless they still sneak around like they used to."

Sonny laughed at the memories they'd had together. "Did you go to The Falls a lot with Devon?"

"Yeah. I was gone after a week." Tawni laughed.

Sonny and Tawni sat down on the orange couch.

For most of the day Tawni and Sonny just caught up, making up for the lost time.

---

There was a knock at the door.

"What time is it?" Sonny asked. Tawni pulled out her phone as she made her way to the door.

"2 o'clock."

At that moment she opened the door to reveal Chad, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Sonny," he said ignoring Tawni, "I thought we were going to have lunch together?"

"Chad," she said getting up from the couch, "I'm so sorry. I totally lost track of time."

"It's fine," he said, not really feeling like it was fine.

"Chad, I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"But you're still mad."

Sonny stepped out of the room, and pulled the door shut, not wanting to talk to Chad in front of Tawni.

He sighed wiping the brow of his face. Sonny leaned against the wall. He leaned up against her.

"I'm not mad."

"But you're not happy, either."

"Sonny…" Chad reached his hands to Sonny's neck, holding it delicately.

"Well…Can't we just go now?"

"No!" he said louder than he intended. He pushed his hands off the wall. His hands flung from her neck making wide motions, "I only have ten more minutes until my lunch break is over."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. I know you're sorry you don't have to keep saying it! It doesn't fix anything."

"I'm s-" she stopped short.

Chad was silent as he sat on the floor shoving his head in his arms. He suddenly felt tired.

"Okay," Sonny said quietly, "We can go to dinner tonight." He laughed, "Gee that sounds great," He smiled with no emotion, "Last time we tried that I ended up sleeping on the couch."

"You were the one who decided to sleep on the couch."

"I'm sorry that I can't-"

"Can't what? Can't handle it if I put my hands on your chest?" Sonny demonstrated by sitting down on his lap and placing her hands on his chest, "Do you think I'm stupid, as if I didn't notice your shaking and shivering. I'm sorry."

"Is it a bad thing that I'm attacked to my girlfriend?" He asked truthfully, he placed his hands on hers and pulled them away from his chest kissing them softly.

"No, I think it's just the fact that you're girlfriend wants you to be like that more and she doesn't want you to make up some lame excuse so you don't have to lay by her in a bed."

Her voice dripped with pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Didn't realize what? Didn't realize that I knew everything that was happening? Or was it that you didn't realize you were hurting me?" Her voice wasn't harsh but it he still got the feeling that she was mad, and not just sad.

"I didn't realize any of it."

"I'm not the only one with faults, Chad. Sorry to burst your bubble," she said quietly, she quickly stood up off her boyfriend, "But Chad Dylan Cooper isn't perfect."

She turned towards the door. She laid her hand on the door knob and took a shaking breath.

Chad grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"HEY!" he yelled, "You think I don't know that I'm not perfect? I know perfectly well I'm not perfect. I have made so many stupid mistakes that you don't even know about. And I was just trying not to make another one. I'm sorry I was being responsible. I didn't want to ruin everything that I have with you just because of my stupid boy hormones. Sonny, the mistakes I have made, I can't take them back. If I ever made a mistake like that with you I would have to kill myself. I hate it when you're mad at me. And I hate it when we get in fights like this. But…I'm not taking any chances. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Sonny sighed, "Can't you just tell me that next time? So I won't feel so horrible!?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Sonny?"

"yeah."

"I want to do something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take you shopping. I don't want to hear your complaints. I'm going to take you shopping. Okay? I'm tired of seeing you stare at yourself in disgust."

"Fine."

"Thank you, baby."

She smiled lightly and kissed his lips before walking back to the Falls with him.

---

The next day Chad and Sonny went shopping. Sonny was off course reluctant. But after going through a shop or two she finally loosened, letting Chad buy her what he wanted. The day had been spent with on and off flickers of fights, but nothing extreme. Chad and Sonny would always fight though, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh," Chad said suddenly as he, sadly, flipped through racks and racks of dresses, "Sonny, you have to try this on!"

Sonny came over to her boyfriend. She looked at the vulgar piece of clothing he had picked up. Her head whipped around to glare at him. She didn't even have to say anything.

"You could at least try it on!" he said quietly. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "or you could wear it in bed?"

"Chad…" she hissed.

He smiled knowing she wasn't going to cave, but he knew she at least wanted to try it on. As Sonny went back to looking at clothes clearly ignoring her boyfriend, Chad slipped away for a moment.

He tugged on the cash registers arm, "Ring it up with our other stuff, and get it in a bag before she sees it."

The person nodded.

He quickly returning making sure he had gone and came back without being noticed.

"Chad, what do you think about this one?" Sonny asked.

And thus the routine began again, until he'd do it again that is.

---

By the end of the shopping trip they had so many bags; Sonny couldn't even seem to count them all. Sonny thought it was insane. She couldn't have actually bought this many clothes, could she? How many stores had they gone to? Only 3 or 4 at the most. So what were up with the tens of twenties bags that were now in her trunk? She decided mentally she would go through each bag carefully, intently, to see what was in each of them.

---

Two days had passed since they had gone shopping, but Chad had yet to see Sonny wear a thing they bought. He hadn't brought it up yet, but was going to sooner or later. Chad wasn't one for being rude, or one for being self absorbed (in real life that is…who cares what the PRESS think?) and he definitely wasn't one to love money. But he had spent many grands on that woman, and she better wear some of it.

---

Chad had just gotten home from the Falls, and Sonny had been home all day. He walked up to his room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Chad? Is that you?" Sonny's soft voice rang.

"Yep."

"Come on in, sweetheart."

He opened the door to find Sonny bending over the many bags of clothing they had purchased days earlier.

"Umm what are you doing?" Chad asked scratching the back of his head.

He really hadn't planned on Sonny _going through_ the bags of clothing. His plan was failing.

"Oh…just looking at every piece of clothing and hang them each up _one by one_."

"Well," Chad stuttered, "There's no need for that…I'll do it for you!"

"No, Chad please," the smile on her face was extremely fake.

"Sonny…" Chad began.

"No worries Chad, I've got it under control. See, I thought there were tons more bags then necessary."

"Sonny…" Chad said his voice almost a warning.

"See it's a funny thing. Those_ five _bags," she pointed, "Yeah, those ones in the corner over there. They're oddly filled with ever," She stared at him with hard eyes, "Single piece of clothing I specifically asked you _not_ to buy."

"Sonny…"

"Did you except me to buy this, Chad? Do you think I'm going to wear these? I asked you not to get them for a reason," he voice was soft and normal again."

"Sonny…" His voice this time regretful.

"Chad, I love you, but I'm not going to wear lingerie in bed with you."

Chad was silent as his feet shuffled on the floor.

His mind sparked, "Well…they're not _all_ lingerie."

"Chad, please." She scoffed, "I'm not Miley Cyrus, I will not wear those booty shorts."

"Not even around the house?" Chad stared at her with helpless eyes like a lost puppy.

"Do not give me that look."

"What look?"

"Chad…" This time Sonny's voice warning.

"Sonny, I love you, and I honestly plan on marrying you some day…so what's the harm in a little lingerie or booty shorts, Miley Cyrus or not."

"Chad, you know I love you but I'm just not comfortable with…this…"

"You're not comfortable with you body?"

"You knew that."

"Sonny there is nothing in the world I want more than for you to be comfortable in your own skin that's why I bought you these clothes."

"Well…I know…but…it's not that easy, Chad."

"What's not easy? You drive me crazy with your looks how can you still not think you're beautiful?"

"Chad…"

"No! Answer my question. What makes you think you're not beautiful because I want to fix it?"

Sonny was silent for a long moment while Chad's face just read 'what is it, really?'

With every passing second Chad's face became more and more depressing.

"I," Sonny finally began, "…I don't have…an answer."

"What? So you think you're ugly but don't know why?"

"How am I supposed to explain that Chad? Really? Why do you think you're so beautiful?"

"I'm Chad Dylan-"

"Well I'm Sonny Munroe."

"okay…I see you're point."

"Thank you."

"What would make you not feel like this thought sonny? This kills me!"

"I'm sorry for killing you Chad, but I don't think you can do anything about it."

"Okay…well why don't you believe me when I say you're beautiful?"

Sonny knew her answer to the question but didn't want to say it.

"What is it?" he asked again, "What?"

She was still silent.

"SONNY!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BIASED!" She finally screamed.

"I am not biased."

"Well no one else tells me that I'm beautiful…except my mom and I sure as heck know she's biased."

"Well no one else should be telling you your beautiful…you're MY girlfriend!"

"Okay, you know what? I don't want to fight…we've been doing this so much lately…I'm tired of it… Just…keep it. Okay? You want the lingerie then keep it."

"What?"

"KEEP IT!"

"But why?"

"Really, Chad, Really?" Sonny's eyes held a glimpse of happiness.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good," Chad's voice rang in the air as he kissed his girlfriend.


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n: OHHHH the drama is big at the end. hope you like it. **

Chapter 23

"Wear it!"

"Chad…What if Tawni thinks-"

"Who cares what Tawni thinks? WEAR IT!"

"But-"

"WEAR IT!"

"Ehh…"

"Please!?"

"But..."

"Sonny, I bought these clothes for you to _wear_…not for you to just stare at…they weren't free you know!"

Sonny said nothing as she made her way to the closet and picked up the pink vibrant outfit that Chad had picked out for her.

"But it's PINK!"

"Fine, wear the yellow one…personally I think it makes you look to sunny though," he said with a smirk.

"I hate my name," Sonny muttered as she pushed Chad out the door of the room so she could change.

Before he was fully out the door he turned on quick notice kissing her lightly on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

"The things I do for you…" She muttered pushing him fully out the door and locking it in return.

She heard his body slump against the door obviously waiting for her to come out. She sighed, quickly changing before pulling the door out real fast making Chad fall on his butt in return.

"Serves you right." She said as she stepped around him smiling whilst doing so.

He caught the bottom of her heel, halting her.

"Turn," He said waving his finger.

Sonny sighed. She pushed her arms in front of her folding them and then very, very quickly spun around making sure he wouldn't see a thing.

"Slower," he said annoyed standing up behind her.

She dropped her arms, and pushed them straight down palms to the floor. On her tip toes, she twirled around with a fake 'Tawni' smile plastered on her face.

She sighed; the sad thing was that she actually _wanted_ him to like it. "What do you think?" She asked squeezing one eye shut.

He walked slowly, oh-_oh_-so-slowly, around her in a circle. With his hand at his chin, he smirked at his control over her. He walked back getting a 'better view' and then came closer, just to move back again.

Sonny grew tired of his game and started tapping her foot.

"Patients, Sonny."

Her foot stopped tapping, _just_ so her hand could tap at her leg.

"You look…" Chad began, resting his hand now at his hip, "…Amazing," he finished.

Sonny smiled.

"The problem is," he said, "You look amazing in everything."

Her smile dropped.

"So it's bad?"

"In my opinion," Chad said, smiling, "I love it, but I don't know what Tawni, or even Portlyn or Spencer, would think about it."

She sighed, "Thanks anyways."

She walked past him, Chad trailing behind. He rushed a bit to catch up to her. He clutched her hand in his, beaming at her.

"Stop smiling like that, it's creepy."

"WHAT!? My smile is _not_ creepy."

"But it is," she said laughing.

"Ugh, shut up and go get in the car."

"Well, Mr. Meany Pants."

Chad had no reply but a roll of the eye.

--

"I-I…I," Tawni had been stumbling for words for a while now, "I just…" She sighed, _again_, "I love it," she said sadly.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Don't make me say it again," she scolded.

"Okay, okay."

Tawni stood up, and went to her table grabbing her coco mocho coco lip stick. She spread the gloss on her lips. Sonny ran up behind her hugging her tightly.

"SONNY! My bubble, mine," she said making motions, "Gosh, you. Messed. Up. My. Lip. Gloss," She said sternly.

"Sorry," Sonny said quickly rushing out of the room, sprinting for the falls, not wanting to die.

--

She liked it, could you believe that!? Tawni Hart actually liked something that Sonny wore. Tawni couldn't help but be a little satisfied. She had done her job well. Sonny Munroe now had _taste_ in clothing, and it was all because of Tawni Hart.

Sonny, despite the pink, actually loved the outfit. It seemed to fit her perfectly, unlike everything else in her closet. It was snug where it should be and loose where she wanted. She had to admit though, it was a little shorter than her mom would like.

Speaking of her mom…she hadn't spoken to her in a while. Sadly, she barley talked to her anymore. At least while she was in Hollywood she hadn't anyway.

Her mom, oddly, had only called her twice…in the whole month and a half that she had been here. Granted, Sonny had called several times, but only at the beginning.

Sure, Sonny was someone of a mommy's girl. But her mom was who she grew up with she loved her mom. She'd never had anyone else in her family, except her mom. She did however know she would have to grow out of her moms wings, which is what, she assumed, she was doing now. She was going up in a week Sonny would be 18. And Chad would be 19 in a month or so. She wasn't a baby anymore. Her life, she admitted, wasn't in Wisconsin anymore. Even with Lucy there.

Her life was here.

In Hollywood.

She hated to say it though. Having a life in Hollywood, to Sonny, seemed so dirty, and filthy. Hollywood is filthy. It seemed like how could she have a life in Hollywood? It's odd.

She loved her mom, it was that simple, but she loved her life in Hollywood. Not more that she loved her mom, but it's the fact that she can't live with her mom forever.

She wanted, she mused, to live here. With, she mused further, Chad. For a long time. She loved Chad. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she loved her new life here with Chad. Even if her mom wasn't a huge part of it.

--

Sonny was on the set of So Random! as she watched there rehearsal. Mandy, as usual was doing amazing. Tawni somehow seemed preoccupied, though as they did the 'Check It Out' sketch she still seemed flawless.

"Sonny Munroe to Marshall's office, please, Sonny Munroe to Marshall's office."

It was odd, she thought, she didn't even work here. Why on earth would they want her in their office?

--

"So she liked it?" Chad asked as Sonny and he sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"Yeah she said she loved it."

The table grew quiet for a moment. Sonny looked down at her hand on the table that was intertwined with Chad's. Her eyes focused on something that wasn't there, but were still directed towards their hands.

Chad allowed Sonny a moment of silence, before running his thumb across her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him startled, "Oh, just…you."

"Me? And…" He prompted.

"Nothing else."

"You sure?"

He looked at her mysteriously. "…I think?" She said confused.

"What about me?"

She looked down at her plate of ick on a stick then at his steak.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She asked quietly.

His smile dropped. "Of course," he answered.

She stood up and threw her tray in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. Chad followed behind her. She led them to his dressing room, where Chad opened the door for Sonny.

"What's up?" Chad asked as Sonny sat on Chad's bed that was there for the nights he didn't feel like going to his home.

Chad sat down next to Sonny.

"You want me to stay here don't you?"

Chad head shot back, he was startled at her question.

"Of course I want you to stay here, but if you want to leave…I understand."

"It's not that…" she trailed off.

"Then what?" He asked her. His slipped onto her thigh in concern.

"You heard earlier today, when they called me to the office, right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what that was about."

"Marshall…" Sonny began.

Sonny stuck her head in her hands.

"Hey, you can tell me."

Sonny looked up at him and stuck her head into his chest. Chad could tell that she was crying.

He stuck his hands around her in a comforting hug.

"They want to fire Tawni." Sonny said through tears.

"What?"

"She hasn't been doing well on the show lately and they want to fire her."

"Well how does that concern you?"

She took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "They want _me_ to replace her."

**A/N:Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: Yeah, so this chapter basically sucks....so yeah have fun reading this peice of crap. lol. Btw I have Channy videos on youtube my name is HawkNelsonLover12 and i would love it if you guys wold support my and sub and rate and comment and such, :) Thanks**

Chapter 24

They were lying in bed for the night. Sonny hadn't given anyone any answers. She hadn't gone to the So Random! set at all, and she hadn't laughed in a while. They had come home in a silent car ride.

"So what are we going to do?" Chad asked after a small silence. Chad was lying leisurely and Sonny's head was on his chest.

"I told my mom," Sonny said. She turned on the bed looking at Chad.

"And?"

"She didn't tell me to take the job, but she did say that if I didn't get a job soon I would have to go back to Wisconsin."

"Do you think you should take it?"

"No, but I don't think they should fire Tawn either."

"Do you want me to talk to Marshall?"

"No, but, Chad," she paused looking into Chad's eyes. He reminded her once more of the reasons she loved the boy. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here, with you."

"I'd love you to stay, too, Sonny, but you're only seventeen. I'm only eighteen. We aren't suited to be living together. You need your mom, I know you do. Maybe you could look for a movie deal?"

"I don't want to be anywhere but So Random!" Sonny exclaimed. "I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. Chad, I don't want to go back. I need Hollywood. This is…"

"Your home. I know. But I think if you don't need your mom, at least your mom needs you."

"Do you not want me to stay?" Sonny asked incredulously, "Because you're making this extremely hard for me to stay."

Sonny sat up in the bed, staring down at him. Her eyes showed her emotion, and they told him just how much she wanted to stay.

"Sonny…"He said softly. He got up in the bed on his knees in front of her. "Of course I want you to stay, but I don't always get what I want."

She tore her eyes from his gaze. She got off the bed abruptly. Chad didn't nothing but stare at her.

"What ever happened to all the stupid Chad Dylan Cooper quotes? 'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do love?' 'Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong' 'Chad Dylan Cooper gets whatever he wants.' Whatever."

"I've grown up."

"From what? A seventeen year old then you turn eighteen and suddenly everything's different?"

Why did girls have to be so emotional? No one knew. But Chad wasn't about to let this fight get in the way of this relationship. He wasn't about to let her burst into tears either. And he definitely wasn't about to let your walk out of this room.

Chad got off the bed and walked towards Sonny.

Chad took Sonny's hands, and he looked her in the eyes.

She slowly began to feel herself fall under his spell. Her eyes would glass over with emotion, and her knees would lock, but her feet still wobbled. His touch made her shiver.

His hands moved to her cheeks and his thumbs rubbed circles on her cheeks. His face bent down towards her lips and right before they made contact Sonny pulled away.

"No," she said louder than necessary. "I don't want to kiss you. I want to fight with you."

"You want me to fight?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to fight over something so pointless."

"Something so pointless?" She screamed, "This is whether I'm moving or not, Chad. This isn't pointless. This is me decided whether or not my life is still here," She whispered, "With you. Or whether I move back hours away where I will never see you. This isn't pointless, Chad. This is my life on the line."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" She asked quietly. "I'm being dramatic? Of course you would know." She said sarcastically, "I…I don't want to leave you, Chad. But you're practically pushing me away."

She paused, turning towards the door. As she looked at the floor she asked the most pressing question she had asked to this day, "Do you even still want me?"

Sadly, Chad had to pause. To him it seemed reasonable, the question had startled him. So he had to take at least a minute or so to take in what she had asked. However to Sonny, it seemed more of a conformation, than anything else. He must not want her anymore.

"Of course I want you," Chad whispered after a short moment. "I'll always want you."

"But you want me to leave?"

"No! It just might be better for your mom."

"Well," she wondered aloud, "What's better for you and me?"

Sonny scrambled out of the door, making her way down the long stair case that led to many other rooms. She hid in the first one she came in contact with. She shut the door quietly and leaned against it dropping to the floor. She stuffed her head in her hands letting the tears fall.

Was she being to dramatic? Was Chad right? Had she blown it up to be something huge out of something so small? It seemed big to her, but yet so little to him.

She heard his foot steps running back and forth through the house. He sang her name softly through his lips. His voice was filled with emotion. His voice, she could tell, was filled with guilt. As if he'd made some wrong move.

Every once and a while he would whisper out helplessly that he loved her. This only triggered her emotions more.

She banged her head on the door in frustration. This sucked. She didn't want to live like this; she wanted a carefree life with her mom and Chad in Hollywood.

"Sonny are you in there?" Chad asked knocking his hand on the door.

She opened her mouth to answer but only a hoarse groan came out.

"Sonny?" he asked again.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess," she said as she moved away from the door.

He opened it slowly. He looked down at her and instantly bent down next to her like someone would with a little kid.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She croaked.

He paused.

"For hurting you."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sonny, I want you here. So badly. I love you with all of my heart. I want to live with you; I want what's best for you. I want what's best for us. But I can't help but want what's best for your mom. I'm sorry."

"I just don't want to go back, Chad."

"I know you don't."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should take the job or not."

"How about you and me both go into Marshall's office tomorrow and talk to him about options maybe they can hire you if you promise to help get Tawni back on track or something?"

"Do you think so?"

"It's worth a try."

"How is it that you can always know just what to say? Its impossible to be mad at you for to long."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," He said cockily before they both burst into fits of laughter.

**A/N:Review**


End file.
